Rewritten in the Stars
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: AU of Written In The Stars with Sophie meeting the Ninth Doctor instead of the Tenth. The Doctor was a story that her Aunt Sarah Jane Smith would tell her every night when she was little. But he wasn't just a story, he was real. Her aunt used to travel with him and she would tell her about all of the adventures she had with him... More inside ...
1. Sophie, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. So sad :( But I do own Sophie McQueen and any characters that I create.

**Summary: **AU of Written In The Stars with Sophie meeting the Ninth Doctor instead of the Tenth. The Doctor was a story that her Aunt Sarah Jane Smith would tell her every night when she was little. But he wasn't just a story, he was real. Her aunt used to travel with him and she would tell her about all of the adventures she had with him. Sophie McQueen never expected to meet him in the basement of her job at Henric's Department Store. Traveling with the Doctor had always been a dream of hers and when he offers to make that dream a reality, she takes it not knowing what was happen to her and the relationship she would have with the man who she had been told stories about.

**Author's Note:** Here's the story you've been waiting for! Sophie from my Written In The Stars story meeting the Ninth Doctor. I decided on Rose only appearing in some episodes. One for example will be Father's Day because Sophie definitely wouldn't ask the Doctor to take her back to see her parents because she knows the consequences of doing something like that unlike Rose does. This story is called Rewritten in the Stars. Huge thanks to AxidentlGoddess for the title! I really love it! You'll be meeting a new character in this chapter. His name is Lucas Smith and he's the brother of Mickey and the boyfriend of Sophie but no worries, he won't be in the way of the Doctor and Sophie because she will break up with him. He's just taking the place of Mickey, along with Rose, Mickey will be a secondary character and won't be as part of the story as much so those who are fans of him, I'm sorry that he won't be in here that much but I hope you like Lucas or at least tolerate him lol. Sorry for the somewhat shortness of this chapter but I hope you love the first part of the episode, Sophie! Leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

**First three chapters have been revised by Lizzybug2000 ;)**

* * *

**_Sophie's POV..._**

My alarm clock blared to life at 7:30, signaling the start of my day. A day that I didn't really want to start. I groaned loudly as I slammed the alarm clockinto the off position, and sat up in my bed, being careful not to wake up my boyfriend of two months, Jake, who insisted on staying the night. Eventually I let him, tired of his moaning and groaning about it. Remind me again, why I was dating him? Oh, right. My best friend, Rose Tyler, thought we would look good together, and he was her boyfriend's brother,too. She thought it would be amazing if we got married and then we would be sister-in-laws. It's been going good if I had to say so myself. I usually never dated someone for as long as I've dated Jake. A few weeks at the most. I had just never found the right guy to. Though I had been dating Jake for a while, I didn't think he was the right guy for me either. He was too immature for me, to be honest,but that might have just been me. I had always been too mature for my age as my Aunt Sarah Jane would say.

Speaking of my aunt…

I went to climb out of my bed to grab my mobile from my dresser, but a hand grabbing my arm stopped me. I looked to see Jake sitting up in bed,the covers at his bare torso, looking over at me.

"Where you goin' babe?" he asked, his voice deep with sleepiness.

"Checking my messages to see if my aunt called,and then I have to take a shower and get ready for work," I answered, gently moving my arm out of his grip before getting out of my bed, revealing my naked form. I didn't have to look back to know that Jake was eying my body hungrily, because it was something he usually did when he saw me naked. It was pretty annoying to be honest. I didn't know why I slept with him. He wasn't all that great in the sack. Pretty bad at it actually. There was just no pleasure or excitement in it whatsoever.

"Do you have to?" he asked with a slight whine.

"Yes." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my phone, looking through my messages. I hadactually gotten a message from my aunt. Multiple ones, in fact. Before I could take a listen, Jake'sarms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back against his naked chest. Again, I didn't have to look back to know it was him.

"Come on, babe, you can be a little late," he told me, leaning down to press a kiss to my shoulder,before moving up to my neck, pressing a kiss there as well.

"I can't." And I really couldn't. Sure working at Henric's wasn't all that great, but I was never late for work, and I did get a good amount of money to pay the rent for my apartment despite my job being at a department store.

"But…" he began to protest, but I cut him off.

"Just let go of me. Please." After he let go and backed away from me, I said, "Thank you."

He sighed, "Sure. Well I should get going… are you and Rose still meeting Mickey and me for lunch?"

"Mickey and I," I corrected him, glancing away from my mobile to look at him, before I could stop myself, knowing how much he hated it when I corrected him.

"Whatever…are you?"

"Yeah," I replied, turning back to my mobile. "At least I think so. I could be wrong." There was silence as I looked through my messages. The silence was broken by the sound of Lucas's voice.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He went over to me and kissed me on the cheek before pulling back. "See you later babe."

I nodded, looking over at him to see that he was dressed. "Yeah, see ya," I told him with a small smile on my lips. He smiled back at me and left my flat, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he had left. I knew that I should break up with him. I just … didn't want to hurt his feelings. I knew how much he cared about me, but I knew I couldn't string him along either. Either way I would hurt him.

Running a hand through my messy hair, I sat down my mobile after reading through all my messages. I would call my aunt later after work. I needed to take my shower.

I took a quick shower, then I got dressed, andpinned my hair up in a bun with a hair pin that I found in my sink. I put on some makeup before I stepped out of my bathroom, all ready for my long day at work. I got my bag and headed towards my door when there was a knock at said location. I knew that it was Rose. We usually went to work togetheras we both worked at the same place. Turns out Iwas right, and it was Rose standing there on the other side, a bright smile on her face with her blonde hair (darker than mine) shining in the sun.

"Morning Soph," she greeted. "Ready for work?"

"Unfortunately, as I would rather be asleep right now," I answered, earning a nod in agreement from Rose.

"Me too." She laughed, linking arms with me as we began walking down the stairs of the flats of the Powell Estate. Rose, along with her mother Jackie, lived in the flat right next to mine. The flat that I lived in was the same one that I grew up with my aunt. My Mom and Dad died when I was little, so my aunt brought me up.

We took a bus to work and once we got there, we immediately went to work, stacking clothes up on the shop floor. Whenever Rose and I would walk pass each other, we would share bored looks and collective sighs, then go off on our merry way. I already wanted it to be lunch even after working for just an hour. Soon it was lunchtime and we did meet up with Mickey and Lucas. Lunch went by too quickly, and Rose and I were back at work. Finally the loud speaker went off.

"This is a customer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

I quickly finished my last stack and went to meet up with Rose so we could leave together. I didn't even get out the door because a security guard stopped me, waving a bag in front of my face.

"Oi!"

"Can't someone else do it?" I protested. "I have school to get to." He just continued waving it in front of me and I groaned, "Fine."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose askedfrom outside of the door.

"No it's fine. I got it."

"Sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. Go home. I'll come over after I'm done."

Before Rose could respond, the security guard interrupted. "Oi!" He exclaimed, seemingly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." I took the bag from him and I gave a smile to Rose before heading for the lift. I took the lift down all the way to the basement. When itpinged, (telling me that I was down at my destination) I stepped out of the lift and turned on the light, alighting the basement so I could see. Even then, it was still dark, but I could still see. "Hello?Wilson?" I called for the chief electrician as I went further down the corridor, "I've got the lottery money that you won." Surprised at not getting a response,as he usually was out of his office, I went to the door that said, 'HP Wilson CEO,' and I knocked on the door, "Are you alright in there?" Again no response. I sighed. "Look, I can't stay here and wait for you. The store's closing soon and I really have to get to class. I can't be late." At not getting another response, I gave a small groan, "C'mon Wilson!"

Out of nowhere, there was a sound coming further down the corridor, making me jump in surprise and look in the direction where it came from. The feeling that I usually got when watching a scary movie came over me and I gulped.

"Um, hello!" I called nervously. "Who's down there? Is that you Wilson? It's Sophie. I was just bringing you the lottery money." The sound continued and I could practically feel the scary music coming on while I walked down the corridor, stopping outside a fire door for just a moment. My heart beat fast against my chest, and my hands started to sweat. I opened the fire door and stepped inside thestorage for the shop dummies. I wanted to leave already, but for one, I had to give Wilson the money,and secondly, for some reason, I had this feeling that something was going to happen. Something good. Something that would change my life forever. So I turned on the light and walked further into the room. "Wilson? Wilson?" I called again, trying to mask my nervousness. I tried another door.

The fire door that I came through shut suddenly,making me jump and my heart beat against my chest again, faster this time. I turned on my heel, running back to the door, shaking the knob multiple times, but it wouldn't budge. Then, there was a small noise behind me. "Who is that?" My voice squeaked highly. Taking a deep breath, I started walking back into the room. "Look, I don't know who you are but I do have a weapon on me," I threatened, lying through my teeth, forcing a strong tone in my voice. "And I'm really not afraid to use it! Really I'm not!"

Hearing a sound behind me again, I turned around only to see a dummy stepping out of its alcove and moving towards me. Immediately, I started backing away, laughing nervously.

"Um … hello …" The dummy didn't say anything as two more joined it, contining to advance towards me. This oddly felt like one of those stories my aunt told me. About this Doctor who would always come and save the day from creatures from outer space. Call me weird, but I still believed in those stories. They always felt so real when my aunt would tell them. So as I backed away from the dummies, I keptrepeating 'Doctor' in my head. Any normal person would probably think this was just one big joke, but it just felt too real. More of the dummies came to life, until eventually all of them were heading towards me. I ended up tripping over a box, making me stumble backwards into a wall, letting out asqeak as my back made contact. One of the dummies lifted up a arm to strike me, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

'Doc…' Before I could finish my thought, I felt a hand slip into mine, a comforting warmth coming over me making me gasp in surprise. My eyes opened and my head snapped to the side, meetingblue eyes almost the same shade as mine, belonging to a man with a buzz cut and slightly big ears,wearing a leather jacket. I breathed in, taking in a whiff of his musky scent, as he whispered one word, only one word…

"Run."

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Sophie (Rose), Part 2...**

**Eep! Can't you feel the excitement?! I know I can. I'm going to enjoy this story so much! I can tell! I would have made the part longer, but I love how I ended it, it left me squealing with excitement. Please tell me what you thought of the first part of the first episode of Rewritten in the Stars! And tell me what you thought of Lucas too! ;) Until next time! :D**


	2. Sophie, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. So sad :( But I do own Sophie McQueen and any characters that I create.

**Author's Note: **Now up to 13 reviews! Keep them coming! :D

So thing's will be different in this part even more than it was in the first part but I hope that you like what I did :)

* * *

_**Sophie's POV...**_

I breathed out as we started running away from the dummies trying to chase us down. My heart picked up speed and my hand tightened on the man's hand, so tight in fact I knew that my knuckles were turning white. Though we were running for our lives, I felt completely safe, as if the man I was running with would protect me with his life. We managed to make through a fire exit and into the lift just as the doors of the lift closed, but one of the dummies put their arm through the doors, stopping them from the closing. The man immediately started on pulling the arm off, and from the looks of it, he was struggling. So without even thinking about it, I began to help him to pull the arm off, earning a surprised look from him. Together, we managed to pull it off.

"Got it!" I cried in triumph as I took the arm from the man and tossed it in the air, catching it, thengiving a grin to the man, who was staring at me strangely, though I ignored that bit. "Good thing that the arm was plastic, or it would've been even harder to pull off."

The man nodded slowly, still staring at me with that strange expression. Probably wondering why I was acting so calm about this. I couldn't blame him. I changed the subject, "So what was that about any way? Some kind of joke? Though to be honest…it looked too real to be a joke."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, you saw those things. They were moving like they're actually alive. It was like some kind of scary movie. And not only that, I don't think anyone would play a joke like that, trying to attack and kill me. If they did, that would be really cruel of them."

"Mm. I never thought of that. Well done." The man grinned at me, and I grinned back smugly, liking him already.

"Thank you. I'm very smart for my age." I tapped the side of my head, my grin widening slightly. "So … what are those things then?"

"What do you think?" the man gave me a curious stare that made me shuffle my feet.

"Aliens," I said bluntly, getting a surprised look from the man. "They have to be aliens."

The surprise look disappeared, and his eyesnarrowed slightly, "what do you know about aliens?"

"Not much, but my aunt does," I answered. "She's a journalist. One of those undercover journalists, who …"

"I know what undercover means," the man interrupted quite rudely.

I continued on as if he hadn't interrupted, "My aunt believes in the impossible, and she loves to investigate strange events involving aliens."

A fond smile came upon the man's lips, obviously thinking of someone special. "I knew a journalist who was just like that."

"Where is she now?" I asked curiously.

The smile dropped immediately and his eyes went distant. "Gone," he answered shortly. "But yeah, they're aliens."

"Cool!" I exclaimed brightly, surprising the man yet again. "I believe in aliens too, like my aunt," I explained. "I grew up listening to stories of her investigations. I loved hearing them, and it made me believe in aliens just as much as she does." I didn't know why I was opening up to the man like this. I guess I felt like I could trust him. It was hard not to. He did save my life after all. For some reason, it was in that moment that I remembered Wilson. "Do you know where Wilson is?" I asked suddenly, surprising the man yet again, but this time because of the sudden change of subject.

"Who's Wilson?"

"The Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

I looked at him, quite taken aback, as the lift pinged and the man stepped out of it. "Wait … what?!" I quickly followed him out and I moved in front of him, hand going up in front of his face with a hopeful look on mine, "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm not." He pushed my hand down and away from his face, moving me gently to the side. "Mind your eyes," he warned me. He took out this device that looked like a screwdriver with a blue light at theend. I gaped at it, recognizing it right away.

A sonic screwdriver!

So … this man … he was the Doctor!

The Doctor disabled the lift with the sonic, causing it spark, so I covered my eyes with my hand. He walked off. I didn't notice, though, until i snappedout of my shock.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Wait up! You can't leave me down here!" I huffed, running to catch up to him.I grabbed his leather covered arm, (ignoring the small spark I felt,) pulling him to a stop, and he looked over at me, "You haven't explained what those creatures were." He stared at me for a few seconds before gesturing forward for me to follow him. I let go of his arm and did just what he hadmotioned.

"They're made of plastic. Living, breathing plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay deviceon the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He pulled out an electronic deviceand showed it off as he opened the fire exit. I was about to tease him about being a gentleman, but I kept my mouth shut, not even knowing why Iwanted to tease him. "So! I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might very well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

My nose winkled. "That sounds gross. I rather have bananas, thank you very much." I walked through the door, feeling the Doctor stare after me, "they're healthier too."

"Good source potassium as well," he said.

I flashed him a smile as I turned to face him, walking backwards. "You do know your fruits," I teased. "But you go do what you have to do," I said seriously. "Can't have living plastic running around. People will talk." I opened the door for him, then leaned against the wall, arms across over my chest with a smirk, "Good luck."

The Doctor looked speechless. He got over it quickly and stepped through the door, turning towards me.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," he told me seriously.

I nodded in understanding. If there was one thingI learned from the stories my aunt told, it was that death always followed the Doctor, even if he didn't have anything do with it.

"I won't," I promised.

He gave me a quick nod and closed the door. Before I could think about leaving, the door opened again.

The Doctor stuck his head out to look at me. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

"Sophie," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie." I rather liked the way he said my name, oddly enough. "Run for your life." He waved the bomb in front of me before closing the door again.

I immediately ran as fast as I could. I made it outside, the people around me not knowing what was going to happen. Distracted and amazed at the fact that I met the Doctor, I was nearly ran over by a cab, the bright lights of it almost blinding me. The driver honked at me angrily.

"Move it!"

"Sorry!" I cried, running as far away as I could from the building before it could blow up. I made it just in time, and as I turned around, the top floorwas going up in flames. Well, there goes mine and Rose's job. Oh great…what was going to tell her? It's definitely going to be an interesting conversation, I knew that much. Sighing, I pulled my jacket, tighter around me. If I hadn't been lost in my own thoughts,I would have noticed that I walked by a blue police box…

-0-

I was sitting in the living room of my apartment, watching the news, with a cup of tea in my hand and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I glanced at the plastic arm that I had rested on the table in front of my couch. I decided to keep it for some reason. Probably to remind me that I actually met the Doctor. I turned my eyes back to the TV.

"The whole of Central London has been closed off to investigate the fire. Earlier reports…"

I clicked off the TV show, shaking my head in amusement as I took a sip of my tea. Even though this was in no way funny. The Doctor blew up my job! Now I had no way to pay the rent. How was I going to explain this to my Aunt? She would definitely be happy that the Doctor was still alive after spending all of those years wondering, but after finding out my job had gotten blown up, she would be all worried about me, and I didn't want her tofuss. But I couldn't keep it a secret, as it was all over the news.

As if my mobile was reading my thoughts, it went off and showed that it was my aunt calling. And in that moment, Rose, Mickey, and Lucas came bursting through the door.

"Sophie! What the hell happened?" Rose demanded, getting on the couch beside me immediately. "I've been calling your mobile! But you haven't been answering any of my calls!"

I started to apologize as I sat down my cup of tea, but I got cut off by Lucas.

"I've been calling too!" he said, sitting on the other side of me. "You've could've be dead!" He gave me a tight hug and a deep kiss, surprising me,before he broke it and threw an arm around my shoulders, above the blanket.

"I'm fine," I reassured Rose and Lucas. "I was able to get out of there before it blew up."

"Did you see who did it?" Rose asked curiously.

"No," I lied instantly. "I was just focused on getting out of there, so I didn't see much of anything." I picked up my tea and took another sip.

"What are you drinking?" Mickey asked.

"Uh, tea?"

Lucas took my tea from me despite my protest, "You should drink something stronger than that. It'll calm your nerves more than tea would." His arm tightened around my shoulder.

"Yeah!" Mickey nodded his head in agreement. "You deserve a proper drink, how about we go to the pub?"

"My treat?" Lucas added, grinning over at me.

Rose and I shared looks with each other before looking back over at our boyfriends. "There's a match on, isn't there?" we asked in unison.

The sheepish looks that Mickey and Lucas gave each other was answer enough.

"No, of course not," Lucas quickly said. "Only thinking you, babe." He kissed me on the cheeck,then on the side of my head, before pulling away completely.

"You guys just go," I told my friends, resting back against the couch. "I don't really feel like drinking tonight. Besides, I really need to call my aunt. I've been missing her calls."

Rose gave me a worried look, "Will you be alright here by yourself? I can stay here if you want me to."

"No, it's fine, really," I reassured again. "Go, have fun with your boyfriend." I nodded towards the plastic arm, "Do you mind throwing that away on your way out?"

"Sure." Rose picked up the arm and leaned over to give me a hug, "Call me if you need anything, yeah?" she said into my ear.

I patted her on the back, "Of course I will."

Rose pulled back from the hug, giving me a smile. "See ya later," she told me. I nodded and she left my flat with Mickey behind her.

"I'll stay here with you then, you shouldn't be alone," Lucas said. "Maybe we could…" He smiled at me suggestively, leaning in to kiss me. I put a finger to his lips and he stopped, eyes opening to look at me.

"Lucas…I'm just not feeling it tonight…I've had a long day…" I sighed, glancing away from him for a moment before meeting his eyes, "Lucas…we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us," I replied simply, biting my bottom lip nervously.

Lucas looked confused, "Why?"

I sighed again. "Lucas, you know that I care about you, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah… I care about you too… I think…" he trailedoff, but started again seconds later, "I'm in love with you."

I flinched. "I wish you didn't say that," I whispered.

"Why? It's true." Lucas took a hold of one of my hands, while the other hand titled my chin up so I would be looking at him, "I love you."

Why did he say that? God … I was going to hurt him. I didn't love him back. I cared about him, but I wasn't in love with him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lucas asked, looking at me expectantly.

I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I love you too…" I wasn't finished but he kissed me anyway, pulling me into his lap and looping his arms around me tightly as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth. I didn't feel anything in this kiss. I never did. I pushed his chest and broke the kiss, jumping off his lap and moving away from him.

"You didn't let me finish," I said, pacing back and forth, running my hand through my hair. "I love you…but…" I stopped as I looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm not in love with you, and I'm not going to lead you on, thinking that I feel the same way foryou, because I don't."

"Then what do you call sleeping with me?" Lucas angrily snapped at me as he stood up from the couch. "Is that not leading me on?"

"I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I shouldn't have slept with you, knowing that I didn't feel the same way you did!" I exclaimed. "It was a mistake, a horrible, stupid mistake! But I didn't mean to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted. Because I do care about you, I do."

He shook his head at me, glaring. "Just save it, Soph." He pushed by me and went out the door, slamming the door hard, making me jump.

I sighed as I ran a hand down my face, sinking back onto the couch, and closing my eyes. This wasn't the way I wanted that conversation to go. My mobile rang again. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it was my aunt. I pressed answer, putting the phone to my ear.

"Aunty…I'm…"

"Why haven't you answered my calls?!"

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, wincing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you had me worried sick!"

"I know," I told her softly. "But I'm fine. I didn't get hurt." I heard my Aunt Sarah Jane take in a deep breath to calm down, then let it out.

"I'm glad you're alright, but you should have answered my calls."

I nodded. "I know. I really am sorry."

"I know…" There was a pause, "What happened Soph? All I know is what they talked about on the news."

Though I promised the Doctor that I wouldn't tell anyone, I had to tell my aunt.

"Aunt Sarah…" I took a deep breath, "I met the Doctor today. He blew up the building." After telling her this, she wanted to know everything that happened. I told her that he saved me, and told her that I told him about her (well, without actually telling him who she was).

"What did he look like?" This was the first question my aunt asked, probably guessing that he had regenerated. According to Sarah, he wasn't allthat good with keeping himself from getting killed. He went through two regenerations with her.

"Older but not too old, probably around the same age as you, had a buzz cut, and big ears." I laughed as I curled my leg underneath me and leaned back against the couch. "Wore a leather jacket. Kind of sexy."

"Sophie!"

"What?" I protested. "It's true. He was kind of sexy. Anyone who can pull off a leather jacket is sexy in my book."

"What did you think of him, well besides the fact you think he's sexy," My aunt teased.

"Oh shut up!" I blushed with a laugh. I changed the subject, "But…he seemed pretty cool. I mean, I didn't spend that much time with him, and he did blow up my job. Yeah, he did it to stop those plastic creature things, but still. How am I going to pay for rent? It's due next month."

"Find another job," my aunt answered simply.

"Yeah I know." I sighed, "I'll start looking for one tomorrow."

"Alright. I know that you'll probably tired, so I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay. I love you, Auntie."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night." I hung up the mobile and stood up from the couch, heading towards my bedroom to get some sleep.

-0-

"We could always try Finches," Rose suggested, pointing to an ad in the newspaper that we were looking through the next morning, as we sat on the couch in my living room.

"The butchers?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"What? They always have jobs there."

"I know. But the butchers? That would have to be the most awful job in the world!"

Rose gave me an exasperated look, "Do you have any better ideas?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have already came up with something?" I sighed, resting my head back on the couch. "Why is it so hard to find a job?"

"Well, if our job didn't get blown up then we wouldn't have to be," Rose reminded me. "Whoever blew up the store has hell to pay." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah…" I said in a distracted tone as I thought about the Doctor, wondering if I would see him again.

In that moment, there was a knock on the door. Rose looked over at me.

"Are you expecting anyone? Your aunt?"

I shook my head, giving a small frown. "No," I answered. "She's not visiting me until next week." I stood up from the couch, brushing off and fixing my skirt, "I'll go see who it is."

"Alright…I'll keep looking for jobs." Rose flipped the page of the newspaper to the other 'Help Wanted' ads, "Wish me luck on that," she joked sarcastically.

I laughed softly, shaking my head at her. The knocks continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called. I got to the front door and peeked through the peek hole, only to be surprised to find the Doctor on the other side of the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. I pulled open the door quickly, causing the Doctor to look at me,startled.

"What're you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here." I leaned against the door frame, looking at him.

"Well, what would you do that for?"

"Well, I'm paying for it with my own money, from a job that you blew up- thanks for that by the way," I answered sarcastically. "'Sides, I think the better question is what you're doing here." I poked him in the chest with a smirk, "come to blow up my flat this time?"

The Doctor didn't seem to hear me as he took out his sonic, tapping it on his hand. "Must've got the wrong signal." He looked me over, and I could have sworn his gaze lingered on my legs, but I crossed that off as my imagination. "You're not plastic, are you?"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't," I replied as he knocked on my forehead with his knuckles.

"No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He went to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Nope, I don't think so," I said simply, tugging him by the arm. "I think I need a better explanation for what happened."

Before he could say anything, I tugged him inside the flat and closed the door.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Sophie (Rose), Part 3...**

**Next part is the final part of this episode :)**

**So...Nine and Sophie...what do you guys think so far of them? I rather like them so far. It's a definitely different relationship than what her and Ten have but they still have that chemistry I think that made you fall in love with the Doctor and Sophie in the first place. But yeah, anyway please leave reviews for the second part! I really, really, really, hope you like it as much as the first part! :D**


	3. Sophie, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. So sad :( But I do own Sophie McQueen and any characters that I create.

**Author's Note: **Now up to 27 reviews! Keep them coming! :D

Sophie's outfits for this episode will be on my polyvore. Haven't got them up yet but I will soon :)

* * *

**_Sophie's POV…_**

"Sorry, it's so messy in here, didn't have time to clean up this morning," I told the Doctor as we went by the living room, surprising Rose who blinked at us. "Do you want a coffee? I was about to make me some anyway."

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

"Got it. Make yourself at home." I entered the kitchen and started making the coffee.

"Who are you?" I heard Rose ask the Doctor.

"The Doctor," he answered cheerfully as I peered back at them through the window I had that looked into the living room, seeing Rose give him a look of disbelief.

"'The Doctor?'" she repeated. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered simply, picking up a gossip magazine I had laying around, and flipped through the pages. It was Rose's magazine. I wasn't one for gossip to be honest. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

I held back a laugh at Rose's weirded out expression.

"Um, excuse me," my best friend muttered, quickly getting up off of the couch and hurrying into the kitchen. "Who the heck is this guy?" she asked.

"He told you, 'he's the Doctor,'" I said simply.

"He can't be called, 'the Doctor,' who calls themselves that?!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"He does, but don't worry, he's not some crazy person." Rose gave me a look of disbelief, not believing that, "Trust me. He's fine."

"Alright," my best friend relented. "Look, I'm going to go. Told mum that I would go out and look for a job."

I nodded, "Kay. Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Rose smiled at me, patting me on the shoulder. She left the kitchen and told the Doctor as she headed towards the front door, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah…" he said in reply, looking through my favorite book, 'The Notebook,' "Sad ending."

"Well, it is the Notebook!" I called as I finished his coffee. "You have no idea how times I cried reading that book, pretty pathetic if you ask me." I decided to make myself a cup of coffee too.

"Not pathetic … well … maybe just a little," Rose teased, and I turned to look at her with a fake glare.

"Oh shut up!" I picked up a towel and tossed it at Rose's back, but she dodged it, quickly moving to the front door and sticking her tongue out at me. "You cried fifteen times during the movie!"

The Doctor was looking between the two of us, somewhat amused.

"That's besides the point," Rose said off-handedly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever."

"Whatever," she repeated and rolled her eyes at me, mocking me. Then she changed the subject, "Okay, well, I'll see you later. Have fun with your _friend_." She teased with a knowing look. Before I could say anything, she was out the door, and I shook my head as I went back to fixing my coffee.

"Your friend?" The Doctor asked.

"Best friend," I corrected him. "Since we were five years old. We _used to_ work together, until a certain someone blew up the job."

"You know why I had to," he told me.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed heavily before I changed the subject, "So, they said on the news that they found a body."

"Sophie McQueen." When I heard my name called, I looked at the Doctor to see him looking through my mail.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, startling him. "Don't look through my mail," I scolded him. "It's rude."

He sat my mail down and held his hands up in mock surrender as he made his way over to this mirror I had. "Ahh, could have been worse!" He prodded his ears and I stifled a giggle, "Look at the ears."

I finished with both coffees and walked back into the living room. "Here's your coffee," I announced, sitting it down on the coffee table along with mine.

"Thank you." He smiled at me.

"No problem," I said as I settled down on the couch. "I really do want to know everything. And don't think I can't handle it, because I can. I mean, did you see how I was in the basement? I was pretty awesome back there." I smiled smugly, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the couch.

"Are you always this smug?" The Doctor asked me, amused, as he picked up a deck of cards.

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding my head with a wide grin, "Pretty much. You're not the _first_ to comment on it." My grin widened even more.

He laughed at me (he had a nice laugh), shuffling the cards, "Luck be a lady!"

"Do you play?" I asked. He shuffled the cards again, but managed to make them go flying, and I laughed loudly, throwing my head back slightly. "I think I'll take _that_ as a no." I got up from the couch and went to pick up the cards. Before bending over, I told the Doctor with a smirk, "Keep your eyes up front and don't try and take a sneak peek." I was surprised to find his ears turning red and it made my smirk broaden. I bent over and began picking up the cards. I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me but I ignored it. I was kind of disappointed, though, thaat he didn't try to look up my skirt. I couldn't help but curse myself for it.

"What's that then?" The Doctor asked suddenly making me look taken aback. "You got a cat?"

"Um…no, I mean, I used to," I answered, pausing at picking up the cards as I smiled to myself at the thought of my cat, Isabelle, who I got from my parents before they died. Had her for a long time until she died after getting hit by a car (a common thing that seemed to happen to the things that I loved). I sighed to myself, feeling sad now. "But that was a long time ago." I shook my head and started picking up the cards again, "Why?" I asked, but didn't get a reply. I did hear the sound of someone being strangled. I straightened up quickly and whirled around, mouth dropping when I saw the arm that I told Rose to throw away, choking the Doctor. "Uh-oh!" I jumped to action immediately, trying to help him pull it off. It was in vain. At least for a while it was.

Finally, we managed to pull it off of his face. I had the arm in my hand and it was fighting in my grip- to try and probably choke me-but I didn't let the arm anywhere near my face. With the Doctor's help, we managed to pin the arm to the coffee table. The Doctor quickly pulled out the sonic with his free hand. He accidently, though, let go of the arm and it got out of my grip.

"Doctor!" I managed to cry out before the arm flew at my face and covered my mouth and nose, blocking my air ways. Once again, both of us had to try and pull the arm off. In our struggle to get it off we crashed into the coffee table, the table breaking in half and the coffees spilling everywhere. All over my carpet. If I wasn't being choked to death, I would be freaking out about my carpet getting stained. But that didn't matter.

We rolled on the ground, struggling to get the arm off of my face. The Doctor rolled us over and I was underneath him, his entire weight almost on top of me. Then the Doctor gave the arm one hard tug and he got it off of me, allowing me to finally breathe. Using one hand, he pulled me to my feet and pushed me back on the couch to let me catch my breath before grabbing his sonic screwdriver and disabling the struggling arm. The arm went limp in the Doctor's grip.

"It's alright," The Doctor reassured me, sitting up on his knees. "I've stopped it." I barely nodded as he threw it over to me, "'Armless."

"Yeah … I can see that…" I managed to say with one of my hands pressed to my chest. When I didn't say anything for a couple minutes, I felt a hand on my leg and I glanced up, meeting the Doctor's concerned blue eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine…" I patted the hand that was on my leg reassuringly. I was surprised by the smooth texture of his hand, as I imagined his hands being rough and hard-working. Without really thinking about it, my fingers began caressing the back of his hand lightly. As soon as I did, his hand was gone from underneath mine and he was out the door.

I rushed after him. "Hey!" I called, hot on the Doctor's tail as he ran down the stairs of the flats. "You can't just leave! You said that you would explain what's going on!"

"I never said that."

"Well, you were going to!"

"How do you figure?"

"I don't know… but that arm tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"No need to get sarcastic, mate, I'm being serious. That arm tried to kill me. I deserve some explanation as for _why_, don't you think?"

"No, I don't." We reached the bottom of the stairs and went through the doors.

I groaned, "God, your so infuriating! Has anyone told you that?"

"Actually…yes."

"Good, I'm glad that I'm not the only one," I mumbled quietly to myself, then I raised my voice, speaking confidently, "Okay, look, I know that I said I wasn't going to tell anyone. Promised that I wouldn't. And yes, I usually do keep my promises. But I really want to know what's going on, so if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll go straight to the police. Tell everyone what's happening. You said yourself that if I do, I'll get people killed, so I would start talking." I crossed my arms.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor glanced over at me, as I was now walking beside him.

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Nope, doesn't work."

I pouted at him. "Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

"Damn, and I really thought I was getting somewhere," I muttered to myself, glancing at my feet making me miss the amused look on the Doctor's face. I looked back at him, "Look, if you're not telling me because you think I can't handle it, believe me, I can. I've seen enough today that I can handle anything you tell me. _And_ I've been on investigations with my aunt, too, and you wouldn't believe the things that I've seen with her."

The Doctor stared at me for a moment and then, "Who's your aunt? You never said."

"Don't change the subject, Doctor," I said sternly. "Now, what e_xactly_ are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through," he answered vaguely, and I forced myself not to roll my eyes. The Doctor never just passes through. "I'm a long way from home."

"Where's home?" I asked, even though I already knew where it was. Gallifrey. But I wanted him to open up to me. I wanted to know the Doctor. Not just from stories. I wanted to know the _actual _him. The one that Sarah Jane knew and loved. The Doctor didn't answer. Something was wrong, I kind of figured, so I asked a different question, "So, what have I done wrong? How come these plastic creatures keep coming after me?"

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"Thank you … that's _very_ nice of you. But _still_, that arm tried to kill me."

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down…the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So let me get this straight," I said, a growing grin on my lips as I moved in front of the Doctor and walked backwards. "The entire world revolves around _you_ and not _me_." The grin was now on my face.

"Sort of, yeah."

I laughed loudly. "My God, you're so full of it!"

The Doctor grinned at me as my laugh turned into a giggle. "Sort of, yeah," he repeated.

"You're funny," I said, turning forward, arms behind my back. "This plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" There had to be someone. The Doctor must have companions somewhere around here.

"No one."

"No one," I said surprised, turning to face the Doctor again.

He nodded as his eyebrows furrowed at my surprised tone. "Why is that surprising?"

"Uh, I don't know…" I lied, getting a narrowed eyed look at my response. I quickly changed the subject as I faced forward quickly, "So, er, how did you kill the arm anyway?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut the signal off, dead."

"So radio control?"

"Thought control," The Doctor corrected me.

I didn't say anything for a while, a thinking expression on my face. The Doctor broke my thinking process by speaking.

"Are you alright?"

I waved him off. "Course I am, just thinking," I answered. "Do you know who's controlling it?"

"Long story."

"I have time." I said, "I don't have any job to go to now."

"Still going on about that?" The Doctor shook his head then I heard him mumble something quietly to himself. Something about stupid apes and their inability to let things go. I ignored that.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. "I don't know what this is all for, though. I mean, shop window dummies … what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I joked with a grin. The Doctor laughed, and I laughed with him, unable to help it. It was amazing how easy it was to laugh with him, sort of like we've been friends forever.

"No."

"Yeah, I figured. It can't be that simple."

"It's not a price war." The Doctor laughed again before growing serious, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." There was a pause, "Do you believe me?"

"Totally," I said instantly. "I mean, aliens want to overthrow the human race like all the time, so what would make plastic creatures any different?" The Doctor didn't say anything, and I stopped walking but he kept going. I had to ask this question so I wouldn't make him suspicious of me, even though I think he already was… "I know you're the Doctor, but who _exactly_ are you?"

At the sound of my voice, he stopped and turned to me. "Do you know, like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" I nodded as I looked at him. He made his way towards me, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you can't quite believe it, because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He was close enough to me now where he could grab my hand, and that warm feeling of comfort came over me, making me gulp slightly, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it." He glanced away from me for a moment before looking back and looking into my eyes. I stared back at him, mesmerized. "We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this little world, and if we let go." He dropped my hand, "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Sophie McQueen."

He began to walk away.

"Doctor, wait!" I called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I want to help."

"It's best that you just forget me, Sophie. It's better, _safer_ that way." He glanced back at me, and I stayed quiet. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything more, he began walking away again.

**_ 'I wouldn't say that',_ **a voice spoke clearly.

I blinked at the sudden voice in my head. It was clearly female, but I crossed it off as my imagination. I began walking back home. I heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off, and I looked back to see the TARDIS gone. Sighing, I restarted my long walk home.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Actual Last Part of Sophie...**

**Alright so I decided to have the episodes in three or four parts no more and no less. Makes it easier and it means you'll get early updates. Or it depends on if how much I want to have happen in my version of the episodes. Now the mating is still going to happen in this story but because this is a different Doctor. He's not all that excepting about having a mate. He's still fresh from the Time War and doesn't want anyone to get close as he's afraid they'll get hurt. So when the dream does happen (and it will...I'm just not sure when yet...I would love to know when you think it should). And another thing, the mating will be completed when the Doctor regenerates into Ten which will be a while of course. But anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the third part of this episode :) Until next time on RITS! :D**


	4. Sophie, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. So sad :( But I do own Sophie McQueen and any characters that I create.

**Author's Note: **Now up to 38 reviews! Keep them coming! :D

Sophie's outfits for this episode are on my polyvore. The outfit she wore at the previous part and this part is the outfit she'll wear in the End of the World episode ;)

Right so I'm planning on the Doctor finding out about who Sophie's aunt is in the Alien of London and World War Three episode. Also I figured when the mating dream is going happen. You'll see when we get there ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

_**Revised by Lizzybug2000 :)**_

* * *

"I _still_ don't get why you can't forget about this guy," Rose said to me as we drove to get to this man named Clive's house. A couple hours after seeing the Doctor again, I just knew that I had to find him. On the internet, I found some ad from this guy (Clive) who wanted to know if anyone had seen the Doctor. So I thought, maybe, if I went to see someone who was somewhat related to the Doctor, then perhaps I would run into him, kind of like with the arm. Luckily, my aunt Sarah knew this Clive bloke and contacted him for me. Rose insisted on coming along just to be safe, even though I told her to just let me do this on my own. I didn't want her to get hurt. But of course, I couldn't convince her. (my best friend could be very stubborn when she wanted to be)

"I don't know either," I lied even though I did know why. I couldn't just forget him. He was the Doctor. I had dreamed about meeting him ever since I was little girl, and I wasn't going to let him out of my sight. "I just … can't." I looked out the window and there was silence for a while until Rose broke it.

"Is he the reason why you broke up with Luke?" she asked.

My eyes flashed to hers immediately. "No," I said rather too quickly and too loudly. "I broke up with him because I wasn't in love with him. I didn't want to lead him on, thinking that I felt the same way." Rose nodded, even though in her eyes I could tell that she didn't believe me, and I didn't try to convince her that I wasn't. The rest of the car ride was driven in silence. We made it to our destination. Rose parked Mickey's car on the other side of the road. Clive's house was just on the other side of the street. I could easily walk there.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" my best friend questioned as I got out of the car.

"No, I got it from here," I said. "But you can stay out here just in case something happens. Not that anything will. My aunt knows this guy so, he can't be dangerous."

"He could still be, though. You did find an ad online about 'em."

"I know, but I'm sure he's fine. He has a wife and kids." I closed the door of the car and leaned my head towards the open window so I could look at Rose. "I'll be back, just wait out here." Once my she nodded, I gave a smile before turning on my heel and walking towards Clive's house.

I knocked on the door, and a boy no more than eleven years old opened it, looking up at me.

I smiled. "Hey, I'm looking for Clive, is he here? I'm Sophie by the way." I held my hand out towards the kid, but he ignored it, turning his head to call out,

"Dad, it's one of your nutters!"

I scowled at the boy's back as he walked around. Soon enough, a man came up to me. He was a bit overweight, had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and had a rather large smile on his face, directed towards me. Obviously, he was thrilled to see me.

"Sorry," he apologized for his son. "Hello."

"Hey, I'm Sophie … my aunt, Sarah Jane Smith, emailed you. About the Doctor."

Clive nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I'm Clive." He held out his hand and I shook it once before letting go, "Obviously!"

I giggled. "Yeah, I kind of figured," I couldn't help but tease. His smile widened a bit more before I changed the subject, nodding over towards Rose. "Oh, and you should know, my best friend is out there just in case you try to kill me, you know?"

He laughed. "Good point. No murders." He waved at Rose, who gave him a small smile. Then he turned to methere, but before he could say anything, a woman's voice sounded from upstairs.

"Oh, it's something about the Doctor!" Clive called back to what was obviously his wife. "She's been reading the website, and she's Sarah Jane Smith's niece." He looked down at me, "Please come through, I'm in the shed." I nodded and walked into the house, looking back at Rose once before the door was shut by Clive.

I followed him into the shed and the first thing I noticed was that there was all kinds of junk in there. It was really messy, kind of like how my room was on some days when I didn't feel like cleaning up.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you." Clive was telling me as he moved to the other side of the shed, picking up a blue binder. "People might intercept it, if you know what I mean."

I nodded, "Yeah, I get it." The less people that knew about the Doctor, the better.

"If you dig deep enough – keep a lively mind – this Doctor keeps popping up all over the place." He opened up the binder on a pile of junk as he went on, "political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor.' Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it seems to be some sort of inherence. That's your Doctor, isn't it?" He pointed to a picture on the computer screen behind us. It was the same one that was on the ad.

I nodded. "Yeah that's my Doctor." I ignored the tingling sensation I felt at referring to him that way. My Doctor. My Doctor. My Doctor. Not only was I feeling a tingling sensation, just hearing those words in my head felt right. It was weird, but not unpleasant.

"I tracked it down to the Washington Public Archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…" Clive showed me some photos from inside of the binder. One was of the Doctor in the crowd at the time and place of the JFK assassination. Pretty awesome, if you asked me … well, not the JFK dying part … but the fact that the stories my aunt told were true, (not that I didn't believe them, but to see actual evidence of him being able to be at a different time and place was great) and it made the stories my aunt told me even more real.

"November the 22nd. The …"

"Assassination of President Kennedy," I finished, earning a surprised look from Clive. What? I wasn't some dumb blonde, mister, I wanted to bite out, but I kept my mouth shut.

He nodded. "Yeah… going back further… April 1912 …" He pulled out another photo, "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." He pointed to the Doctor, standing with them, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World, on the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they canceled the trip and survived."

I smiled to myself at that. There was the Doctor, saving the day, one family at a time.

"And…" Clive spoke again, showing me a sketch, "1883. Another Doctor. And look – the same linage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion…"

I knew the end of his sentence even before he said it, and I couldn't help but say it in my head as he said it out loud.

"Death." Clive looked at me intensely, "if the Doctor's back…if you've seen him, Sophie…then one thing's for certain – we're all in danger. If he's singled you out … if the Doctor's making house calls … then God help you."

I didn't know what to say, so I asked, "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

After saying goodbye to Clive and telling him thank you, I went back to the car, sliding into the passenger side. "Alright, ready to go, Rose," I told my best friend without looking at her. "I got what I needed. You know, we should go out to eat. Just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while, what do you say? We could have pizza. Or Chinese." I finally looked at Rose when she didn't say anything, and saw something very strange. It didn't look like Rose at all. Her face was shiny, and she had a big, wide, fake smile on her lips. I knew something was wrong.

"Rose?" I asked uncertainly. "What do you think? Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Rose replied in a voice that wasn't her own. Well, it was her voice, but it sounded strange. Something was wrong with her. I just knew it, but I had no idea what was wrong. Though I had this feeling that I should know.

To be safe, I pretended to be normal. "Great," I said in my best bright, bubbly voice. "Pizza, it is."

"Pizza!" Rose turned on the engine and drove down the road.

-0-

Soon, we made it to a restaurant (that literally had the best pizza in the world) we sat at a table for two. I still had no idea what was wrong with Rose, (or who I thought was Rose… the way she acting made it seem like she wasn't really my best friend) so I continued to be as normal as possible.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could get a job at the mall … or maybe at the hospital," I said to _Rose_. "Remember, Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen? But I don't know… I'm not really a big fan of hospitals, since you know? Because of my parents?" I looked for any recognition on _Rose's_ face, but there was none. She was just grinning at me. This was hint enough that this wasn't Rose. She had been there in the hospital with me after it happened. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"Where did you meet this Doctor?"

I looked at her, taken aback, as she hadn't asked me about him. "I…I don't know," I lied.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?"

"Uh, no. He didn't."

_Rose_ leaned in towards me, "Come on."

"Really," I said quickly. "He had nothing to do with that." I wasn't going to say anything to her. Especially since this wasn't _Rose_.

"C'mon, he does. What was he doing there?"

"I don't know…I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" I snapped. "I don't know what the big deal is. You haven't cared about him before."

"Just tell me. You can trust me. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Sophie. Because that's all I really want to do."

"I don't need any help," I said. "I can handle myself. You know that better than anyone, right? I mean … you are my _best_ friend."

Before _Rose_ could say anything, a familiar voice sounded. It was the Doctor's voice. "Your champagne?"

I had to force myself not to look up at the Doctor.

"We didn't order champagne," _Rose_ said, keeping her eyes on me. She grabbed my wrist and squeezed hard, making me wince. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I told you, I don't know." I tore my wrist out of her grip, bringing my hand to my chest and rubbing where she grabbed me at.

"Ma'am, your champagne," The Doctor said. I only glanced at the bottle being held out to me.

"It's not ours…" I looked back at _Rose_, "Look, I don't know who or what you are, but what have you done to Rose?"

"Nothing. I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

The Doctor cut in before I could say anything, "Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

An exasperated look crossed Rose's face as she looked up for the first time. "Look, we didn't order a—"She stopped when she noticed the waiter was the Doctor, and her grin widened, "Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor started shaking the bottle of champagne with a grin on his face, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the fantastic friends. On the house!" The cork came out of the bottle with a loud pop. It flew towards Rose and hit her squarely on the forehead. My mouth dropped slightly in shock as her forehead absorbed the cork inside before spitting it out of her mouth. I jumped out of my seat in realization of Rose being one of those plastic creatures.

"Anyway," Rose said. She got to her feet, and her hands turned into clubs, which she used to smash the table in. Instead of running away like anyone normal person would do, I ducked out of the way before charging towards the Plastic Rose and knocking her to the ground, not even caring if I was in a skirt. We struggled on the ground.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I shouted at the Doctor, who looked shocked at what I did, pinning the fake Rose down by her arms,(or what should have been her arms) but she continued to struggle beneath me. "Do something!"

The Doctor got out of his shock and he stepped into action. He quickly moved over to me. He then grabbed the fake Rose by the head, pulling said thing straight off with a pop. The body of Rose managed to push me off and I stumbled to the ground, but only for a moment as I jumped up to my feet. The head in the Doctor's hands spoke.

"Don't think that's going to stop me."

A couple nearby screamed, but the Doctor grinned. I rolled my eyes before quickly rushing over to the fire bell. I pulled it down and it went off.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" I shouted, ushering everyone out the door while the Plastic Rose began to blindly smash tables.

Taking our chance, the Doctor and I ran through the kitchen and out the back exit.

Immediately, I saw the TARDIS in the middle of the yard that we were in. I wasn't really thinking about the Doctor's reaction as I ran over to the TARDIS, knocking on the wooden doors.

"It needs a key," the Doctor said from behind me, and I glanced back at him only to wince at the look of suspicion in his eyes. Before I could say anything, there was a loud bang coming from where we exited. I quickly moved to the side.

"Open it then before we get attacked by that headless plastic creature who took the form of my best friend, whose head you have in your hands!" I exclaimed, a little freaked out.

"I thought you were used to these kind of things," The Doctor commented, fishing the TARDIS key out of his jacket- almost casually, like we weren't going to get attacked, which wasn't all that surprising considering the amount of times that he had probably been attacked.

"I am," I said. "Just not this kind of thing." I gestured to the head.

"Right, _undercover_ journalist." The Doctor nodded as if he had just remembered this. He unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside. I stayed where I was, feeling the anticipation coming over me at the fact that I was actually was going to step in the TARDIS, the actual TARDIS. For some reason, I felt nervous about going inside, which was why I stayed rooted to my spot. Then the voice that I heard before sounded in my head.

**_'It's alright dear.' _**the voice reassured.**_ 'You can come_** **_in.'_**

_'Who are you?'_I asked back, answering the voice this time around. Even as I asked the question, I felt like I should know the answer already.

**_'I am the TARDIS…or, you call me Sexy if you_** **_like…that's what my Thief calls me…' _**The voice seemed to frown,**_ 'Or what he will call me. Or, if you don't want to call me that, you can call me_** **_something else. I don't mind.'_**

_'You're really the TARDIS?'_

**_'Yes…just like you're really Sarah Jane Smith's niece.'_**

I was taken aback by this,_ 'How do you know that?'_

**_'I'm the TARDIS. I know everything. Past, present, and future. Just as my Thief does.' _**

_'Who's your Thief?' _I asked confused.

**_'The Doctor. He stole me…at least according to_** **_him…I was actually the one to steal him.' _**Before I could say anything else, the TARDIS cut me off,**_ 'Now, you better come inside before my Thief notices_ _you're not in me.'_**

She had a good point. He would begin to wonder what I was still doing out here.**_ 'Okay…thanks Sexy.' _**I decided to just call the TARDIS that since she said that it was fine, and she seemed to like that I decided on that, if the bright voice I heard in my head was anything to go by.

_'You're welcome, Sophie.'_

I finally stepped into the bigger on the inside blue box that I had heard many stories about, and I wasn't disappointed.

"Wow," I breathed out loud, closing the door behind me and stepping further inside Sexy. I began looking around, my eyes taking in everything, as the Doctor spoke up.

"You see, the arm's too simple," he said and I just nodded distractedly, too busy looking around. "But the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right."

I could feel the Doctor staring at me, so I looked up at him from where I was near the console, hands caressing it. I felt it hum against my fingertips, obviously liking my caressing.

"Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked me seriously.

"First of all, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," I told him, unable to help the grin that appeared on my lips as I said this.

The Doctor looked surprised at what I told him, but it disappeared as he grinned back at me. "She is, isn't she?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug. Something I giggled at. "This is the TARDIS," he went on. "T-A-R-D-I-S, that's …"

I wasn't thinking about it when I finished for him, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space." When I realized what I said, I didn't have time to correct myself before the Doctor was in front of me and grasping my shoulders in a firm grip. The look in his eyes made me gulp. My aunt told me about this look. It was the Oncoming Storm look.

"How did you know that?" he snapped at me. His grip on my shoulders tightened, and I tried not to wince.

"Uh…uh…" My eyes glanced around frantically to look for a distraction, and I found it in the form of a melting head making a bubbling noise, which had once been attached to a plastic version of my best friend, wired up on the console. "Uh, look! The head's melting!" I pointed.

The 'Oncoming Storm' look disappeared and was replaced with a confused one, "Melting?"

"Yeah, _melting_," I stressed. "Head. Plastic. Melting." I whirled him around so he could see what I was talking about, and as to be expected, he freaked out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor ran back to the console only to run around it, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

I stepped forward. "What are you doing?"

"Reviving the signal, its fading!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I've got it …" He looked at the screen that was there, and what I guessed was that if he had a lot of hair, he would tugging at it in frustration. Mmm…I wonder what he would look like with a lot of hair… I looked him over for a moment before shaking my head. Nah.

**_'He wouldn't look that bad.'_**

_'He would. Maybe if he was in a different regeneration. What regeneration is it now?' _

**_'The Ninth.'_**

_'Ah.' I nodded, 'What about the other Time Lords?' _There was silence, and it lasted a while. I called to Sexy, concerned. I didn't get a response. I would have tried to get her to reply to me, but the sound of the Doctor's voice stopped me before I could.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor continued to run around the console like a mad man.

I gave a sigh. "Doctor, calm down, you freaking out isn't going to help anything," I calmly stated. I knew that he heard me but pretended not to. The TARDIS shook as the engines moved.

"Almost there! Almost there! Here we are!" He pulled a lever and the engines stopped. He then ran out the doors. I ran after him in excitement, wondering where and when he took us to. Unfortunately, we didn't go that far. We were still in London and my excitement deflated.

"I lost the signal," The Doctor ranted, pacing back and forth. "I was so close."

"If it makes you feel any better, you made us disappear … not many can do that," I joked to try and make him feel better.

The exasperated look he gave me showed he wasn't amused. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Right…uh…so that headless version of my best friend? What happened to it since we disappeared? Is it still on the loose, or…?"

"It melted with the head, are you going to wither on all night?"

I made a face at his back. "Hey, no need to go all 'Oncoming Storm' on me."

"I'm not going all…" he started to protest then trailed off, realizing what I said, and he whirled around to face me, a glare on his face. "Have we met before?"

"Yeah, we have." I nodded, "Yesterday."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I meant before that."

"Oh…then no, we haven't met before."

"Really? Because you seem to know an awful lot about me for someone I haven't met before this."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. There's a lot of people who I know a whole lot more than you." I smiled sweetly. He opened his mouth to say something, but I changed the subject, "What about the real Rose? Is she still alive? I hope so... I would really hate to explain what happened to Rose to Jackie. An upset Jackie Tyler is the last thing anyone needs and you have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?" I asked the last bit at the sight of the confused look on the Doctor's face. I sighed, exasperated, "Rose is my best friend, you met her in my flat yesterday, and she got turned into a plastic creature. Said plastic creature got its head taken off, which melted under your care, and my real best friend may or may not be dead. And if she's dead, then I would have to explain what happened to Jackie, who's her mother. So back to my previous question … is Rose alive or not?"

"I don't know."

"You _don't _know?"

"No."

"How can you not know?" I put my hands on my hips, leaning forward with narrowed eyes, "You can't know nothing."

"Look, if I did know something about some kid named Rose…"

"She's not a kid!" I exclaimed, waving my arms. "She's my best friend! And if she's dead, I blame you for it!"

"I didn't do anything!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but I stopped myself. There was no time to argue. We had to deal with this whole plastic thing.

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I saw the somewhat surprised look on the Doctor's face. Probably because I didn't argue with him more. "Right so … this living plastic…"

The Doctor interrupted me before I finish, "Aren't you going to ask?"

"What?"

"About this." He went over to the TARDIS and patted her fondly as he looked over at me.

"Well, she's bigger on the inside," I pointed out in an obvious tone.

"How do you know that she's a _she?"_

"Aren't all ships a _she_?" I asked my own question.

"Not always. You don't know."

"Is it a she?" I heard an angry huff in my head and I knew it was Sexy. She was huffing at me calling her an 'it.' 'Sorry.' I apologized to her mentally.

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Well now that we got that settled." I crossed my arms and looked at the Doctor, "What does this living plastic have against us? We haven't done anything to it."

"It has nothing against you," The Doctor answered after staring at me for a bit. "It loves you. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins dioxins in the air…perfect." He gave a small grin, "just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war…"

"What war?" I asked, and as soon as I did, I regretted it, because a dark look crossed the Doctor's face and the grin disappeared. "Nevermind," I muttered.

The Doctor shook his head, then the grin was back as if it was never gone in the first place as he continued, "All its proteins rotted, so Earth…dinner!" He mimed someone eating.

"Do you know how to stop it?" I asked.

Grinning, the Doctor pulled out a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. "Anti- plastic!" he told me.

"Anti-plastic?" I repeated.

"Anti-plastic!" he nodded. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what exactly?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

I nodded. "Well, first of all, it has to be a pretty big transmitter to control all of the plastic here on Earth."

The Doctor nodded, impressed. "Exactly, and it has to be round…"

"Like a transmitter," I added.

"And it has to be slap bang in the middle of London," he finished. He began to pace around, looking agitated now, while looking around for a clue. I followed him. "A huge circular metal structure…like a dish." We ended up walking over to these railings with the London Eye right behind him. At the sight of it, it clicked for me where the transmitter was. I opened my mouth to say something about it but the Doctor went on speaking, not noticing it since he wasn't looking at me, "Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

"Doctor…" I said and he turned to face me.

"What?"

I simply nodded towards the London Eye. The Doctor turned around, then back to me, completely non-plussed.

"What?"

I gave him a 'you're kidding me, right?' look.

"What?"

Now I had an exasperated look on my face as I shook my head, nodding towards the London Eye again. He turned around again but it still didn't connect in his mind. Or maybe it did and he was only pretending not to.

"What is it? What?"

"The London Eye is the transmitter!" I said rather loudly.

At those words, it seemed to click, and he looked towards the London Eye once more. "Oh…" He turned back to me, grinning insanely. "Fantastic!" Almost instinctually, he grabbed my hand, and like in Henrik's, we ran like the wind.

Excitement coursed through my veins as we ran faster and faster. I was full out grinning by the time we ran across the London Bridge to get to the Eye.

We came to halt at the foot of the Eye.

"Think of it," The Doctor said. "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"Sounds like a bad horror film," I commented.

"Still," he went on as if he didn't hear me, as he probably didn't, "we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"Somewhere underneath," I repeated, thinking expression on my face, aware of the Doctor watching me. Still thinking, I ran over the wall and peered over it, finding a manhole at the foot of the wall I was looking over. "I think I found it," I called to the Doctor. He came over to me and peered over the wall with me. I pointed to the manhole. "What about that?"

"Looks good to me." Sharing grins, we ran down the stairs to the manhole. I barely noticed the fact that our hands were entangled together, too lost in the excitement of this adventure to notice.

He let go of my hand to take the lid off of the manhole, and a red light and smoke poured out.

"Whew!" I waved my hand to try and get rid of the smoke in front of my face. "Talk about smoking up the joint." I glanced at the Doctor to see him shaking his head at me. There was an amused look in his eyes, though, causing a grin to appear on my lips. Then we both went down the manhole, using the ladder that was down there.

Once we got down, the Doctor opened the door to another chamber. We stepped inside, going down these small steps. I immediately took notice to a huge, wobbling mass in the middle of the table. My eyes widened at the sheer mass of it.

"Is that the Nestene Consciousness?" I asked the Doctor.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's it. Inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

"It's _huge_. What are you going to do? Kill it?" As I asked the last thing, I already knew the answer.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

I didn't say anything for a moment, "Like my aunt says… everyone deserves a chance … even aliens."

The Doctor looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"She sounds good," the Doctor finally said. "Your aunt."

I grinned to myself. "She is," I agreed, then added in my head, _'If only you knew Doctor. If only you knew.' _

We went down more steps and the Doctor leaned over the railings, addressing the Consciousness, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Consciousness flobbed around a bit, "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

While the Doctor addressed the blob, I was looking around for Rose. If she was alive, that is. I didn't have to look that long until I spotted her and I ran over.

"Rose!" I called to her.

Her head turned at the sound of my voice, and she jumped to her feet. "Sophie!" She went over to me, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back tightly, "Thank God!"

"What is that thing?" Rose's voice shook slightly, nodding towards the Consciousness. "It can talk!"

"Yeah I know." I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay. The Doctor is going to deal with it." I looked up at him, "She's alive." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep her alive to maintain the copy."

"And you didn't think to mention that." I gave him a look but he just simply rolled his eyes at me. "That would have been great to know."

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor approached the Consciousness while I made a face at his back.

Rose's arms tightened around me. "What's he doing?" She watched the Doctor.

"He's going to talk to it," I answered.

"He can do that?" Rose sounded bewithered.

I nodded, "Yeah. He's an alien too."

"WHAT?!"

"Will you two be quiet?" The Doctor asked, turning to glare at us, before turning back towards the Consciousness, "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The plastic globbered in what seemed to be negative manner and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk to me about constitutional rights!" The plastic reared its head, or what looked to be its head, angrily. "I. Am. Talking!" He returned strongly, "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf – please, just go."

"Doctor!" I warned loudly at the sight of two plastic men approaching him from behind. However, he didn't have time to move before they grabbed him. One of them took the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket. I winced. Oh shit.

"That was just insurance!" The Doctor protested. "I wasn't going to USE it."

The plastic globbered angrily again.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not … what do you mean?"

Doors above him opened up to reveal the TARDIS.

_'Sexy!' I cried to her mentally in a concerned tone._

**_'I'm fine, dear.' _**she replied, almost immediately. **_'Don't worry about me.'_**

"Oh, oh no – honestly, no!" The Doctor's voice stopped me from saying anything more to Sexy, "Yes, that's my ship."

The plastic roared loudly.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war." There was that war again. "It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" If you listened very closely, you could hear the Doctor's voice breaking slightly, like I did, and my heart broke for him even though I had no idea what war they were talking about.

"What's it doing?!" I exclaimed to the Doctor worriedly.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology – it's terrified! It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Sophie! Just leg it! Now!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt Rose let go of me and tug on my arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"No, I can't!" I protested, trying to get my arm out of her grip. "I have to help!"

"But Soph—"She started to protest back, but was cut off by the Consciousness sending out bolts of light everywhere.

"It's the activation signal!" The Doctor cried, struggling to get out of the mannequin's grip. "It's transmitting!"

"The end of the world…" I heard Rose mutter beside me with wide eyes.

I stood there, helplessly, wishing I could do something to help the Doctor. Like my aunt would if she was here.

"Get out, Sophie! Take your friend and just get out! Run!" The Doctor shouted, still struggling in the dummies' grip.

Rose was about to run, and she would have if part of the ceiling where the stairs were didn't fall out.

"We can't!" I said loudly to the Doctor. "The stairs are gone!" We still had the TARDIS, though, so I grabbed Rose's hand and we tried to get her open.

"We don't have a key!" Rose told me in a frightened voice.

_'Sexy, let us in!' I cried._

**_'I can't. You have to help the Doctor. He needs your help."_**

_'I know! But I don't know what to do!' _I could feel my eyes start to fill up with tears as I looked at the Doctor. As if he knew I was looking at him, he looked at me while he continued struggling against the dummy as it tried to push him into the vat. Then my eyes went to the other dummy that had the anti-plastic in its hand, and an idea sparked in me.

But for the idea to work, I somehow needed to knock the anti-plastic out of the dummy's hand…but how? My eyes searched around wildly, and from the corner of my eye, I spotted an axe, which was next to a series of ropes and a chain.

I grinned. Perfect! "Stay here," I told Rose excitedly. I started running around the chamber to get to the axe.

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll see!" I got over there and grabbed the axe. I began to use it to hack at the chain on the wall until it came loose. I grabbed it, keeping a tight grip on it, as I turned around and took a deep breath. "Let's see if those gymnastics lessons were worth it," I muttered to myself as I started running as fast as I could. I hope this works!

I flew across the gap over the Consciousness. I used my feet to knock the dummy that was holding onto the Doctor into the vat without hitting the Doctor. I did the same thing to the other dummy and it fell into the vat, anti-plastic and all. I grinned, seeing this.

The Consciousness roared and withered in pain as I flew back towards the Doctor. He caught me around the waist as my arms went around his neck to keep myself up. I was still grinning and he grinned back at me.

"We're in trouble!" he joked as the Consciousness started to explode. He let go of me, and our hands immediately curled together as we ran up to the TARDIS where Rose still was. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and ran inside with Rose right behind him, who gasped at the size of her.

I started to run into the TARDIS, but I stopped to turn and look at the Consciousness as it started to die. My grin fell.

"Sorry," I whispered quietly. "But the Doctor gave you a chance." Staring at the Consciousness for a few seconds, I turned on my heel and went into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind me.

-0-

When the TARDIS landed, Rose ran out of the TARDIS backwards, breathing hard while I walked out of the TARDIS calmly. I looked around where we were at and saw that we were in an alleyway.

"Mum!" Rose gasped, whipping out her phone and quickly calling her. "Mum? Are you okay?" she asked, then she sighed in relief at the sound of Jackie's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be home soon." She hung up the phone and looked over at me, "She's fine. She wasn't out there."

I nodded, relived, "Good."

She looked at me as if she was about to say something. If she did, she didn't have time to say anything, because the sound of the Doctor clearing his throat sounded before she could. I turned to him and saw he was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, smiling.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He clicked his fingers, "Easy."

"I was the one who did most of the work," I teased, crossing my arms over my chest and smiling smugly. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead right now. _So_, I believe a thank you is in order." This got a chuckle out of the Doctor.

"Yes, it would be," he agreed, looking serious now. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled at him, tipping an imaginary hat.

He smiled back at me before changing the subject, "Right, then! I'll be off! Unless, uh…" He _actually_ looked nervous, which surprised and pleased me at the same time, "I don't know…you could come with me."

Time seemed to stop and I looked at him in disbelief. He actually wanted me to come with him.

"Are you serious?" I finally whispered. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah … if you'd like."

I slowly grinned at him and opened my mouth to accept his invite.

"You're not really thinking of going with him, are you?" Rose interrupted, grabbing my arm and looking at me with a concerned expression as I met her eyes. "He's an alien, Sophie!"

"She's not invited," The Doctor commented, but I ignored it as I turned to face my best friend.

"I know that, Rose," I told her so quietly that only she could hear me. "I know he's an alien and I _know _him…more than he knows. This is a chance of a lifetime. I'm going to take it."

"What about your aunt?"

"Tell her that I'm going with a friend of hers," I answered and a confused look crossed Rose's face.

"Wha'?"

"She'll know what I'm talking about." I turned to face the Doctor.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I breathed out my reply.

He grinned broadly. "Fantastic! I'll see you inside." He went into the TARDIS, leaving Rose and I alone.

I turned back to her, giving her a huge hug, but I pulled back from it seconds later. "You take care of yourself, Rose," I told her softly.

"You too, Soph." She hugged me one last time before giving me a sisterly kiss on the cheek and pulling away completely.

I gave her one last smile, before turning on my heel. I ran towards the TARDIS with a bright, wide grin on my face, ready for what I knew would be - in the Doctor's words- a fantastic adventure.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The End of the World, Part 1...**

**And we are DONE with the first episode! What did you guys think of the last part? Leave reviews and let me know! ;)**


	5. The End of the World, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters that I create.

**Author's Note: **Up to 48 reviews! Keep them coming!

Sophie's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore. She wears the same outfit she did in the episode Sophie :)

_**Revised by Lizzybug2000 :)**_

* * *

I ran into the TARDIS, a great big excited grin on my face, and joined The Doctor over by the control console. I was practically jumping up and down.

"So, where are we going?!" I asked excitedly. My eyes showed my anticipation and the Doctor smirked at me.

"You tell me, where do you want to go?" he asked, tossing a ball up in the air that was on the console. "Forwards or backwards in time? What's it going to be?"

God, that was such an impossible decision! How could I decide that? Forwards or backwards in time would both be amazing! The Doctor was looking at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, forwards?" I made it sound more like a question than a statement.

He pressed a few buttons, "How far?"

"Uh, surprise me," I answered, knowing that he would love to show off, as I leaned back against the console, feeling comfortable enough to do so.

"Done." The Doctor pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurched, but it was only for a few seconds. He looked back at me with a smile as he gestured towards the TARDIS doors, "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

I didn't even blink, and then, "is that the best you could do?"

The Doctor looked insulted for a moment before his eyes sparkled with a new-found confidence. "No, I can do so much better," he said smugly.

I leaned forward, "Prove it."

"Alright then, I will!" He started up the engines again, and when they stopped, he looked up at me, "Ten thousand years in the future." He told me, still in the smug tone, "Step outside, it's the year 12005, The New Roman Empire. How's that for better?"

I rolled my eyes, though I was smiling.

"You think you're so impressive."

"I AM so impressive!"

"Right," I said sarcastically, patting him on the arm. "Keep telling yourself that."

The Doctor frowned in thought. Then he grinned manically after a few moments. "Right then, you asked for it! I know exactly where to go." He got the engine going really fast as he pumped a lever furiously, "Hold on!"

I did what he said, and it was a good thing that I did, because the TARDIS shook madly. I would have fallen on my ass if I hadn't been holding onto the console. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stopped, and there was silence. I turned my head towards the Doctor excitedly.

"Where and when are we?" I questioned, earning a slightly surprised look from The Doctor, but only because I added the 'when.' I guessed that not many people knew to add that; something I found ridiculous. It was a time machine! Of course you would have to ask when. You had to know what time of year where you landed at. However, the Doctor didn't answer. Only smiled at me widely, and gestured towards the TARDIS doors. So, I knew that I had to go see for myself. I didn't have to be told twice and ran towards the doors. I stepped outside of the TARDIS, finding myself in some kind of wooden room. Curious, I began looking around while the Doctor got his sonic out and with it, he opened the shudders of an enormous window.

"Sophie."

I heard my name being called and I looked towards the Doctor. He gestured for me to follow him. I did so, down some stairs, and we found ourselves looking down at the planet Earth.

"Amazing," I breathed as I stared down at my planet. I was actually looking down at the Earth. The kind of Earth you only saw in space. They were amazing to look at, but this was even more amazing.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying," The Doctor said, and I glanced at him, seeing a hidden look in his eyes. I couldn't comprehend the look. Not that I had time to, because he continued speaking. "Like you're going to get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take the time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive." He met my eyes, and I stared back at him, "This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five million years in your future. This is the day…hold on…" He broke his gaze with me to look down at his watch, "This is the day the Earth expands." The Earth suddenly blazed with fire. "Welcome to the end of the world."

My breath caught in my throat, and I glanced back down at the earth with one question in my mind. Why did the Doctor take me to see my own planet being burned?

-0-

"Shuttles 5 and 6 are now docking. Guests are to be reminded that Platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled 5:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite…" the computer voice announced as the Doctor and I walked down a corridor, with the question still burning in my mind. I didn't expect my first adventure to be one where I got to watch my own planet being burned. Why would he want me to see something like that on my first go? Did that hidden look I had seen have something to do with it? Another question I had is when the computer said 'guests,' what did that mean? Did it mean aliens or actual people?

"When it said guests, did it mean actual people or aliens?" I asked, voicing my thought out loud.

"Aliens." He said, and I nodded.

"What is this all for then? Why are the aliens coming onboard this spaceship?"

The Doctor started to open a door with the sonic screwdriver as he answered, "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet."

"Why would they want to do that?" I asked curiously.

"For fun." He replied.

"What is fun about watching a planet burn? It'll be like asking them to watch their planet being burned," I pointed out. "I mean, how would you feel if you had to watch your planet burn?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, and glanced at me. Hurt and pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that I thought I had imagined it. I knew that I saw it, though. I couldn't help but feel as if I had said the wrong thing. However, I didn't comment on it as he got the door open. We stepped into an observation deck, and The Doctor changed the subject,

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But hold on a minute, I know that they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' – you know, the sun expanding," I reminded him. "But that takes a billion years before it can happen."

"Yeah, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See that down there?" He pointed out of the window at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth.

"I see it, what is it?" I asked.

"Gravity satellite." My mouth made a 'o' shape, "That's holding back the sun."

"Then why does the Earth look the same then?" I looked out at the Earth as I asked this. It certainly did look the same. "I mean, the continents should have shifted by now."

The Doctor nodded, "They did. The trust shifted them back. That's a Classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long does it got?" I quietly asked as I glanced over at the Doctor, and he looked down at his watch.

"About half an hour. And then the planet gets roasted."

"Can you save it?" I whispered. "Is that why we're here?" That's what the Doctor did. He saved planets.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"What about the people though? If you can't save the planet, can't you at least save the people that live there?" My voice was rising in volume, slightly.

The Doctor barely reacted to my voice level raising. "It's empty, there's no one to save," he said calmly. "They're all gone. All left."

A realization struck me, and my heart skipped a beat. "That makes me the only one then," I breathed. I could feel the Doctor glance at me as if he wanted to say something, but before he could, a blue alien came hurrying towards us.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

The Doctor turned to him. "Oh! That's nice, thanks," he said sarcastically. I chuckled slightly at his sarcasm.

"But how did you get in?"

"We snuck in through the back," I answered in a low voice, as if I was telling a secret. "Don't tell anyone."

The blue alien looked startled by this. "But you can't have! This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second!"

"Don't listen to her, we didn't sneak in, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor flashed a small leather wallet at the blue alien, "Look there, you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor, plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Sophie McQueen. She's my plus one." I saluted the alien with a grin, unable to help it, "That all right?"

"Well…obviously." The Doctor grinned, "Apologizes, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start."

After the blue alien walked off, I took the leather wallet from the Doctor without asking, and looked to see what it said, but it was completely blank. I looked up at him, confused.

"What is this?"

He took it from me, "Psychic paper."

"Psychic paper," I repeated, eyebrows furrowing together, trying to think if my aunt said anything about this. Nope. She never mentioned it before. Must be new, then.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, the paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see."

My face broke out into a grin. "Really?" I laughed giddily. "That's brilliant!" I flashed the Doctor an amused look after I finished laughing, "But how can it just be _slightly_ psychic?"

He just shrugged in response. "Don't know," he said. "It just is. But, it saves a lot of time."

"That's for sure." I pointed in the direction that the blue alien headed in, "Who was that, anyway?"

"The Steward."

"And he's blue?" I stated.

"Yeah…" The Doctor said.

"Okay." I nodded in nonchalant way, crossing my arms over my chest, as the Steward spoke through a microphone at the other end of the suite.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Sophie McQueen," he announced, and both of us waved. "Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands, and a lot of little blue people start scurrying around. They were actually pretty cute. "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guests, representing the Forest of Cheem, we have- Trees. Namely Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."

In a way, they did look like trees. I stared at them as they walked through the doors. Walking, talking trees, but trees none the less.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace," The Steward went on, "if you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon."

I glanced at the Doctor to see him smiling cheerfully. Seeing it, I couldn't help but smile too.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

The Doctor looked over at me, and when he saw my smile, his own broadened.

"The inventers of Hyposlip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" More aliens came through the doors, "Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." Even more came, "The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Jabe came up to me and the Doctor with her companions on either side of her, holding plant trays with little shoots in them. "The Gift of Peace," she said, grabbing one of them and handing it to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

Well, that's not creepy at all, but the Doctor smiled. "Thank you!" He gave the pot with the tree to me, "Yes, gifts…erm…" He cleared his throat, and began feeling around his jacket for something. When he found nothing, he said, "I give you in return, the air from my lungs." He blew gently on Jabe, who briefly closed her eyes, before opening them again.

"How…intimate," she commented.

"There's more where that came from," The Doctor told her flirtatiously, something I raised my eyebrows at. Was he seriously flirting with a tree?

"I bet there is…"And was she flirting back? Oh, God.

Jabe walked away, her companions' right behind her. As soon as she was out of sight, I smacked myself in the forehead, earning a bewildered look from the Doctor. I didn't say anything besides the 'ow,' that escaped me as I hit my forehead harder than I thought.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome, The Face of Boe." A huge head, in an equally large jar, was wheeled through the doors. I stared at him, feeling something, but I didn't know what this feeling was. The Face of Boe seemed to notice me staring, as his ancient eyes met mine. Then, all of a sudden, there was a voice in my head.

'Hello, Kitten.' The voice was warm, comforting, and loving all at once. Somehow, I knew that the voice was coming from the Face of Boe. Before I could say anything in response, he was already being wheeled away. I decided then and there, that I would be talking to him very soon. The Moxx of Balhoon approached the Doctor and me.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," The Doctor greeted.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily fluids." The alien sent spit my way, and before I had time to duck, it got me right in the left eye.

I flinched as the Doctor laughed. "Thank you very much."

"Ew," I muttered disgustingly, rubbing the spit out of my eye. The Repeated Meme approached us next.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," The Doctor said pleasantly. "I bring you air from my lungs." He blew on all of them, a bit overdramatically.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." One of the Repeated Meme held out a large sliver egg, which the Doctor took, threw up in the air, and caught before handing it over to me.

"Impressive," I commented, tossing it up myself and catching it easily. I slipped it in my coat pocket, even though it didn't fit all the way. The Doctor grinned, obviously loving the compliment.

"And last, but not least, our very special guest," The Steward said. "Ladies and gentlemen, Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth, the Last Human."

Curiously, I looked towards the doors again. My mouth couldn't help but drop at what was revealed behind the doors as they slid open.

Being wheeled through them was what looked to be a vertical trampoline made of human skin. It had eyes, a mouth, and wore lipstick. First thought that came to mind?

Last Human, my ass.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brian Dot Delta Seventeen," The Steward announced as I stared at the thing.

"Oh, now, don't stare," Cassandra said in a posh tone. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white body suits, who wheeled her in, was holding a canister, and he sprayed whatever was in it onto Cassandra.

"Truly, I am the Last Human." My curious mind wanted to examine Cassandra fully, but I stayed rooted to the spot. "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth, and were the last to be buried in its soil."

In the end, I couldn't help but look around at every angle of Cassandra to see if she was flat everywhere. And she was.

"I have come to honor them, and…" Cassandra sniffed, "say goodbye… Oh, no tears." The bodyguards wiped her eyes as I moved back to stand next to the Doctor, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself – the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff came in and displayed the egg to the room, "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils."

Uh…what? I tiled my head, completely confused.

"Or was that my third husband?" I snorted at the lame joke, while the Doctor laughed beside me. "Who knows! Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." She laughed and mumbled to herself for a few seconds. Behind her, a large juke box was wheeled into the room.

"And here." she said, "another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the staff pressed a button, and a record fell into place. _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell began playing. I smiled softly to myself. This was one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but move along to the beat. From the corner of my eye, the Doctor was bobbing his head to the music appreciatively, and I giggled.

"Refreshments will now be served," The Stewart told everyone. "Earth Death in twenty minutes."

Though I was still upset about the Earth dying, I really wanted a drink. Still moving along to the beat of _Tainted Love_, I headed over to one of the staff, and plucked a drink from the tray. I took a sip and swallowed before licking my lips. It tasted like punch. It was surprisingly good. I took another drink then stopped, my lips still wrapped around the rim of the cup, feeling as if someone was watching me.

I turned my head to see who it was. It turned out to be the Face of Boe. He seemed to want me to come over there, like he wanted to talk. I moved the cup away from my lips, and stared back at the Face of Boe. We gazed at each other for a while, so by the time we stopped, my glass was empty. I sat the cup back down on a tray that was going by me. Then, I started to walk over to him, wondering what he wanted.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The End of the World, Part 2...**

**Oooh...I wonder what the Face of Boe wants to talk to Sophie about? Any ideas, dear readers? ;)**


	6. The End of the World, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters that I come up with.

**Author's Note: **Up to 59 reviews! Keep them coming!

Sophie's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore. She wears the same outfit she wore at the end of the Sophie episode :)

_****__**Revised by Lizzybug2000 :) **_

* * *

_**Sophie's POV...**  
_

As soon as I was over to the Face of Boe, I kneeled down before him, and he looked over at me, his ancient eyes meeting mine. I didn't know how to start. I mean, how does one talk to a giant head in a glass case? So, I started with the basic greeting.

"Hello," I greeted, somewhat awkwardly. I heard a chuckle in my mind, a deep throaty one. It made me smile. "Um, I'm Sophie McQueen."

_'I know who you are.'_

I looked at the Face of Boe, startled, earning another chuckle from him, this time louder than the last one. "You do?"

He nodded his large head, _'Yes. I know you, and the Doctor. We meet in your future.'_

I titled my head to the side. "But how can we meet in my future if I'm meeting you right now?" There was another chuckle in my head, but this one was louder.

_'You haven't changed much, have you, Kitten?'_

I didn't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, so I just countered him with my own question, "Is that a bad thing?"

_'No, it is a very good thing, Sophie.'_ His ancient eyes turned serious, _'Never change, Kitten. That's the one thing you should never do.' _I didn't say anything as the Face of Boe continued, _'As for your question, you will meet me when I was still human, for my past is your future. This isn't my first time meeting you, Sophie.'_

"Does that mean I stay with the Doctor for a long time?" I couldn't help but ask, looking at the Face of Boe hopefully.

He gave me a mental nod, _'Yes. You stay with him for a long time. You become important to him, Sophie. Even when it doesn't seem to be, you are.'_

Iwas curious by that. "How important am I going to be?'

His lips turned up in a smirk. _'Spoilers.' _The smirk disappeared, and was replaced with a serious look, '_Things are heading your way, Kitten. Be prepared for them, because you're going to need to be._'

Before I could ask, 'what things?', a large, bird-like alien came up to the Face of Boe, and began talking to him in a series of squawks and caws. Taking this a sign to leave, I walked away from the Face of Boe, but paused when I heard him in my head again.

_'Stay safe, Sophie McQueen.'_

I turned my head towards the Face of Boe, seeing him looking at me. I gave him a quick, serious nod, and responded back to him mentally,

_'I will.'_

* * *

After deciding to look around more, (I tried to find the Doctor, deciding to tell him where I was going, but I couldn't find him anywhere) I found myself looking out this window in another part of the ship, staring at the raging sun that was going to eventually hit the Earth, destroying it. As I did this, I thought about what the Face of Boe said.

He said that I was going to be important to the Doctor, but just _how_ important, was the question. I couldn't be that important. I was the least important person out there, so to think that I would be important to the Doctor... that sounded _crazy_. The other thing he told me left a bad taste in my mouth. What things were coming my way? Were they bad things? Good things? Amazing things? Mind-numbingly terrible things? The way he said it, it sounded as if they were going to be bad. It sent a chill down my back every time I thought about his warning.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump, and I turned around to see a blue alien that looked like the kind the Steward was. Difference was, this one was a woman. I think.

"You scared me," I breathed, with a small laugh, one of my hands pressed to my heart. She just stared me, and I started to feel awkward, "Um…is it alright if I'm here?" I asked, not wanting to get in trouble for being there.

She looked around uneasily. "You have to give us permission to talk." Her gaze settled on me, and looked expectant, waiting for me to speak.

"Oh right, yeah, I knew that." I nodded, not wanting to admit that I didn't know something, "You have permission."

"Thank you!" She looked grateful, giving me a smile. I smiled back as she answered my previous question, "And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

I laughed. "Good, the last thing I need is to get into trouble." I watched as she went over to a panel in the wall and entered a code. Realizing I didn't know her name, I asked, "What was your name?"

"Raffalo."

"Raffalo," I repeated, and she nodded. "That's a pretty name," I commented.

"Thank you…what's yours?" Then, Raffalo remembered herself, wincing slightly, "If you don't mind asking."

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't mind," I reassured her. "My name's Sophie. Nice to meet ya." I gave her a wink, causing a small laugh to escape her.

"I won't be long." Raffalo let me know, "I've just got to carry out some maintenance." She kneeled before an air vent, "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system; he's not getting any hot water."

"Will you be able to fix it?"

"Yes…I should be able to. I'm very good at my job."

I nodded, relieved. "Good." I smiled at her again, before saying, "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck."

"It was nice meeting you, Sophie," Raffalo told me.

"You too." I went to leave, but the sound of Raffalo's voice stopped me. I turned to her.

"Thank you for the permission," she said as soon as I was looking at her. "Not many people are that considerate."

I smiled at her again. "Of course. See ya." With that, I turned on my heel, and took my leave, deciding to try and find the Doctor again.

But like last time, I didn't find him, so I went back to where we first started, having a feeling that the Doctor would come this way, probably looking for me. I sat on the steps of the viewing gallery, staring at the Earth, tossing the egg that the Repeated Mime gave the Doctor as a gift up in the air. The computer voice went off, announcing,

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes."

As soon as I heard it, my heart fell, wishing I didn't have to be reminded of that. "Thanks for reminding me…" I muttered to myself sadly as I put down the egg next to the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. I started to wonder again why the Doctor took me here. Did he think it would be funny to take me to see my planet being burned? If he did, it wasn't a very good joke. Sighing, I stood up on my feet and walked down the steps, going to stand in front of the window to get a closer look at the Earth. I placed a hand on the window as I stared at the Earth, a pensive expression on my face. I was thinking about my family.

My aunt would be dead. Rose would be dead. All my friends would be _dead. _Tears filled my eyes. _Everyone _would be _dead_.

Thinking about my aunt, _my_ _beautiful Aunt Sarah Jane_ being dead, brought an uneasy feeling to my stomach, and more tears to fill my eyes. I knew that eventually, she would die. In the end, everyone does. But I didn't think I would have to think about my aunt being gone for a _long_ time, but here I was, thinking about it. I wish I could talk to her, tell her how much I love her. But, I couldn't.

Sighing yet again, I wiped away my tears. It was then I heard the Doctor's voice.

"Sophie? Are you in there?"

I turned around to face him as he came through the doors, smiling.

"Aye, aye!" He sat on the other side of the stairs where I had been sitting at. "What do you think, then?"

"It's different," I answered with a small, forced smile. "Different from what I'm used to. But, it's great…well, besides the fact that the Earth is dying…that's not…" I tried to find a good word to describe how horrible that was, but I couldn't find anything, so I said, "great."

The Doctor laughed, and there was a small silence, which I broke, "Why did you bring me here?" I rolled my eyes at his confused look, so I elaborated, "Why did you bring me to see my planet being burned?"

"You told me to surprise you."

"Yeah, but not something like this!" I exclaimed, waving my arms. "Do you think it's funny?!" I gave him a glare, surprising him, "Do you think that it's funny to bring a human to see their planet dying, right before their eyes? Well, newsflash, it's not! It's cruel!" He didn't say anything, shocked by my outburst. "You may be an alien, but come on, would you want to see your planet being burnt into dust?"

The Doctor stood up from the stairs suddenly, looking angry. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? I don't? So, what? You would want to see yours burn?" I countered.

"No, I'm not saying that." He looked frustrated, "This is the future. This hasn't happened yet. Your planet, the one in the past, the one you came from, it's still alive and kicking with all those people, those humans. It's still there. There are planets out there that are already burnt…all their people dead. You, at least, have a home to go back to."

When he finished with his speech, he turned away from me, but not before I saw the pained expression painted on his face. My glare and anger disappeared at the sight of it, being replaced with the feeling that he knew what it was like not to have a home. But that couldn't be. The last I heard was that Gallifrey was still out there.

"Doctor?" I said his name softly, and hesitantly, but he didn't turn back around, so he wouldn't say anything either. I decided to go on, "Do you…do you have a home to go back to?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered shortly. I knew he was lying, though. I didn't push him. When he wanted to tell me, he would. And if he didn't, then he wouldn't. I wasn't going to push him. I hated when people would do that to me. Pushing didn't help anything. I decided to change the subject, pulling out my mobile.

"Um, is there a way you can fix my mobile to call someone?" I asked curiously as the computer voice went off again.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes."

The Doctor looked at me from over his shoulder, and I gave him a smile. Not saying anything, he went over to me.

"There's a way," he told me as he took my mobile. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery …" He took off the back of the phone.

"Jiggery pokery?" I repeated with a giggle, making it sound like a question. "Is that a technical term?"

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned at my giggle. "I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"Ah, I must have missed that class, darn, I took Hulla-baloo." I pretended to sound disappointed, causing the Time Lord's grin to widen at me.

The Doctor put in a new battery in my phone and handed it back to me, "There you go."

I smiled happily. "Thank you!" I put my mobile back in my pocket, and the Doctor looked at me oddly. I noticed this, tilting my head to the side, "What?"

"Aren't you going to try and see if it works?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure it works, I wouldn't have let you do that to my phone if I didn't know for sure that it would work," I answered. "Besides, I trust you."

"And why's that, then?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Because I'm pretty good judge of character." I came up with this answer right off the spot. "And you seem trustworthy."

After staring at me for a few moments, the Doctor shook his head. "You are one _strange_ human."

"I'll take that as compliment." I laughed, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the ship shuddered.

"That's not supposed to happen," The Doctor said, rather pleased and curious.

"Well, come on." I squealed, excited that something interesting was happening, as I grabbed his hand and tugged. "Let's see what's going on."

Laughing loudly, the Doctor allowed me to tug him out of the viewing gallery.

* * *

"That wasn't a gravity pocket, was it?" I asked the Doctor as we stepped into the Manchester Suite. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Moxx of Balhoon talking to the Face of Boe. I wondered what they were talking about. I didn't think about it much as the Doctor answered me.

"No, I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that," he told me as he headed over to a nearby door with me right behind him, and began fiddling with the control panel there.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I looked over to my shoulder to see Jabe approaching us.

"What do you think Jabe?" The Doctor asked without even looking at her. "Listened to the engines – they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe admitted as he turned to her.

"Where's the engine room?" he asked her.

"I don't know…but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you…" She glanced over at me, "And your wife."

The Doctor and I glanced at each other.

"She's not my wife," The Doctor told Jabe quickly.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

Jabe looked back at me, eying the outfit I was wearing, but mostly the mini skirt I was wearing, "Prostitute?"

I gaped at her. "What?! I am not a prostitute!" I gave a huff as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you then?"

"A friend, that's it," I told her. Then I changed the subject, "Now, come on, we won't be able to figure out what's wrong just by standing here. Let's go to the maintenance room. Lead the way, friend."

Jabe looked over at the Doctor, who grinned and held out his arm to her. She smiled back as she took his arm. They started to leave, with me close behind, frowning at their linked arms.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The End of the World, Part 3...**

**As you see, Sophie didn't talk to Cassandra like Rose did. For one, she didn't really care to talk to her. And because, I didn't want her to talk to Cassandra. So yeah. I know the part is short, but I think this is a good place to end this part. The next part is definitely the last one :) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought. Especially the beginning part with Sophie and the Face of boe (Jack) ;) Until next time on RITS! :D**


	7. The End of the World, Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters that I make up.

**Author's Note: **Up to 68 reviews! Keep them coming!

Sophie's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore. She wears the same outfit she wore at the end of the Sophie episode.

BTW I really need a cover for this story. If any of you guys can make me one, send me a PM :)

_****__**Revised by Lizzybug2000 :)**_

* * *

_**Sophie's POV...**_

I followed close behind the Doctor and Jabe as we entered the maintenance corridor. I wasn't glaring at their locked arms anymore, as they weren't connected. I didn't even know why I was glaring at them in the first place. It's not like I was jealous, or anything.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain, or what?" The Doctor asked Jabe.

"There's just the Steward, and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man."

"Wait, so the computer is controlling the ship?" I spoke up for the first time since we entered the corridor. Jabe glanced back at me and nodded. "Well then, who controls that? A computer can't be controlled by itself."

"The corporation controls it," Jabe answered simply. "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

I nodded, "Right." I glanced at the Doctor, who was being quiet, and I nudged him in the side. He looked at me. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, there was no one from the corporation on board."

"You could have missed them."

"I never miss anyone."

"Yeah right, because you have a _great _eyes," I said sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the Doctor. I stifled a giggle at the sight of it.

The Doctor turned his attention to Jabe as she spoke up.

"They're not needed here, that's why they're not," she told him. "This faculty is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Well, something _is _going wrong," I reminded her. "So, they can't be that great."

Jabe opened her mouth to comment on that, but the Doctor spoke before she could.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "She's right, it can't be unsinkable," he said. "I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable…I ended up clinging to an iceberg; it wasn't half cold." He stopped walking and looked back at Jabe, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out."

"I'm afraid not."

The Doctor grinned as he started walking again, "Fantastic."

"I don't understand." Jabe frowned after him, glancing over at me, "In what way is THAT fantastic?"

"What's fantastic is the fact that since there is no one to help us, then there's no one to stop us," I responded, making a guess. It turned out I was right, because the Doctor flashed a grin in my direction, so I grinned back as Jabe shook her head at us.

* * *

A while later we were still making our way through the corridor. There was a low ceiling, forcing us to stoop down slightly. The Doctor was in front of me while Jabe was behind me. As we walked, we continued to make conversation.

"So, tell me, Jabe," The Doctor started off. "What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"

Yeah. I had been wondering that, too. You would think she would want to be in a forest, or something.

"Respect for the Earth," Jabe answered, and I smiled at her back. Well, that was nice of her. However from the look on the Doctor's face, he didn't buy that, causing my smile to fall.

"Oh, come on," he said. "Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Well…perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop?

I frowned to myself. Is that why all of these aliens were here? Not to respect the Earth, but to get money?

"I know you lot." The Doctor continued, "You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

I didn't have to be looking at the Doctor to know he was impressed. "That's cool," I commented as we stopped walking. The Doctor had stopped, pointing to a control panel on the wall.

"Excuse me," he said, before getting out his sonic screwdriver, and starting to poke the screen of the control panel with it. There was a couple minutes of silence. Jabe broke it, though.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" she asked. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two…perhaps only a man only enjoy troubles when there's nothing left…"

My heart skipped a beat, especially when the Doctor didn't say anything. "Doctor…" I stared at him, "What is she talking about?" Again, he didn't say anything. I just knew whatever she was talking about wasn't good.

"I scanned you earlier." Jabe went on, "The metal machine had trouble identifying your species – refused to admit your existence."

The Doctor pretended to be concentrating on the control panel, but the flicker that crossed his face showed that he heard what she was saying. The emotion on his face made my stomach twist unpleasantly, not liking it one bit.

"And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." His scanning completely stopped, and deep emotion showed in his eyes, making my stomach twist even more unpleasantly. Jabe continued, but her voice was hushed, awe coloring her tone, "I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say…" Her awed voice turned sad, and apologetic, "how sorry I am." She put a comforting hand on his arm.

I stood there, heart heavy. The Doctor's eyes met mine, his filled with tears. Seeing this made my heart break to pieces, and made my eyes water. He glanced away from me, but I was able to see a tear slide down his cheek. The urge of wanting to wipe it away came over me, but I held back, not knowing why I wanted to do that. I wanted to say something, anything. But the Doctor quickly finished the scan, and went through the door that was there before I could. As Jabe and I followed him, one question weighted in mind…

What happened to Gallifrey?

I was afraid of the answer.

* * *

We found ourselves in a large ventilation chamber. Looking around, the first thing I noticed were the large fans that was circulating in there. Though I had a jacket on, I felt cold, rubbing my jacket clad arms.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" I asked the Doctor and Jabe

The Doctor frowned as he shook his head, "No, it's not you. It _is _a bit nippy in here."

"A bit?" I gave him an 'are you serious?' look. Then I thought about it, and it probably was just a bit nippy. He was an alien, after all. He didn't have the same body temperature as us humans do. So with that, I shook my head, "Nevermind."

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning," The Doctor complimented as he looked at the fans. "Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." He went over to another control panel and scanned it with the sonic. After a couple minutes, the Doctor grinned, "Gotcha."

The panel fell off, and a spider scuttled out. I gave a small squeak. Ew. I hate spiders. Even though I noticed that it was a metal spider, it didn't stop me from jumping back and grabbing onto the Doctor's arm when it scuttled down on the floor. I glanced at the Doctor, who looked amused at my reaction, and I couldn't help but blush slightly as I let go, and crossed my arms over my chest. Jabe, the Doctor, and I watched the spider as it scuttled up the wall.

"What the heck _is_ that thing?" I asked the Doctor, staring at it. "It looks like a spider but it's metal. What's up with that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro'?"

"No, I don't think so, and I have no idea," The Doctor answered both of our questions. "Hold on." He pointed the sonic up at the spider to disable it, but it wasn't working.

So Jabe fired something at the spider and it came falling down, right into the Doctor's hands.

"Hey!" He turned to her with a grin, "Nice liana!"

"Thanks!" Jabe beamed at him, "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," The Doctor reassured her.

"Same here." I added in agreement as I pretended to zip my lips, "My lips are sealed." I gave her wink afterwards, and she smiled at the both of us gratefully.

The Doctor turned his attention to the spider. "Now then," he said as he examined it, moving it around in his hands. "Who's bringing pets on board?"

I leaned over the Doctor's shoulder to get a closer look, my body almost pressing against his back. I felt him tense up, making me realize my closeness, and I backed up with an embarrassed look on my face for being too close. I cleared my throat. "Well, what does it do?" I asked the Doctor.

"Sabotage," he answered simply, glancing over at me.

"Earth Death in 10 minutes."

"And the temperature's about to sky rocket." Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. "Come on." We hurried out of the chamber and I couldn't help but notice the Doctor's hand had slid into mine to pull me along.

A warm feeling came over me, and I didn't know why.

* * *

By the time we reached the corridor outside of the Steward's office, the entire corridor was filled with smoke and the staff were hacking squeaky little coughs. My eyes widened at all of the smoke, covering my mouth with my hand to keep it from filling my lungs.

"Come on! Get back!" The Doctor shouted at the crew as he ran to a nearby control panel with Jabe and me right behind. He quickly moved the sonic over it.

"Sunfilter rising." The computer went off instantly, "Sunfilter rising."

"Was the Stewart in there?!" Jabe's voice was filled with concern. It was then I breathed in through my nose, and a sick feeling filled my stomach from the smell of burning flesh.

"He's dead," I managed to say, but my voice was muffled by my hand. The Doctor and Jabe heard me as they turned to look at me, with Jabe looking at me with wide eyes. I wrapped my other arm around my stomach, feeling like I needed to throw up. "I can smell him…" I met the Doctor's eyes with my own filling with tears, "Who would be doing this?"

"I don't know, Soph." My nickname sounded right coming from the Doctor's lips as he stared back at me, a serious look in his blue eyes. "But we're going to find out. Don't worry." He turned back to the control panel, scanning it again. Once he did, he frowned, "Hold on – there's another sun filter program to descend." Without saying anything, he ran down the corridor.

I made the attempt to follow him, but Jabe grabbed my arm before I could even make a move. I turned my head to look at her.

"Help me get the staff out of here."

I wanted to protest as I wanted to help the Doctor, but I didn't, knowing I was needed here more.

So I nodded.

With that, we went to get the staff out of there. We brought them back to the Manchester Suite where everyone was gathering, chatting worriedly. But they stopped at the sight of us coming in. Jabe brought out her computer and began scanning the metal spider. I stayed by her side, watching over her shoulder. The computer made a dinging sound, signaling it was done scanning. _It goes 'ding' when there's stuff, _I thought absently. Jabe read the results out loud.

"The metal machine confirms," she said. "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked. I turned my head to look at the trampoline. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." Then she muttered to her boys, "Moisturize me, moisturize me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as they listened to her. Just then, the Doctor came running into the room.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief, happy that he was okay. The Doctor took the disabled spider from Jabe.

"Summon the Steward!" The Moxx of Balhoon squeaked out. I couldn't help but flinch, realizing that they didn't know he was dead.

Jabe let them know, looking sad. "I'm afraid the Steward is dead." This got gasps out of everyone in the room.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhoon squeaked again.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe!" Cassandra exclaimed in an accusing tone. "He invited us!"

I instantly took offence to this, and I glared at the bitchy trampoline, as I had decided to call her. "He didn't do this!" I said loudly as the Face of Boe shook his large head. "Just because he invited you doesn't mean anything!" I only got a scoff in response.

"Talk to the face! Talk to the face!" Cassandra went on.

Angry, my hands clenched together into fists as my glare deepened. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, causing my hands to unclench. I didn't have to look back to know it was the Doctor's hand.

"Easy way of finding out," he said. "Someone brought this little pet on board." He showed everyone the spider, "Let's send him back to his Master." He placed the spider on the ground, and it scuttled over to Cassandra, looking up at her. The bitchy trampoline looked shifty for a moment, and I just _knew_ that she was the one who did it. It was just in the way she looked in that one moment that made me sure that it was her. And the way that the Doctor was looking at her made me even more sure that it was her.

The spider didn't stay there in front of Cassandra. It moved on to the feet of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! _J_'_accuse_!" Cassandra hollered,

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious," The Doctor responded to this. "But if you really stop to think about it…" The Repeated Meme instantly tried to strike at him. However, he just caught one of their arms and pulled it clean off. "The Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped a wire out of the arm, and the Repeated Meme crumpled into a heap of black cloaks. Everyone gasped, while Cassandra rolled her eyes. She didn't bother hiding, so I guessed that she realized that she had been caught.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" The Doctor nudged the spider with his foot. "Go home!"

The spider ambled back over to Cassandra, who didn't bother trying to deny that it was her who did it. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed."

I blinked at that statement while the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"At arms!" The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her rose them up, pointing at the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" he asked mockingly as he put a hand on his chest in a way that made me giggle.

"With acid," Cassandra informed him. "Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the main frame." I looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Yeah, if you can call eyes and a mouth a face," I bit out sarcastically, earning an amused snort from the Doctor.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor commented.

"Pretty stupid." I added.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." I stared at her, a look of disgust in my eyes.

Even the Doctor looked disgusted. "Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"It's sick." I shook my head.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Cassandra retorted. "Flatness costs a fortune. _I _am The Last Human, Doctor. Me."

"Arrest her!" The Moxx of Balhoon exclaimed.

Cassandra gave another roll of her eyes, "Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

In that moment, the computer went off. "Earth Death in 3 minutes." And Cassandra smirked.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead. All of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe reminded her.

Cassandra smiled sarcastically. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but…I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders – activate."

There were a series of explosions around the ship, making it shake. I almost lost my footing, but I managed to keep myself from falling.

"Force field is gone with the planet ready to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Cassandra giggled, "Oh shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings…" She and her body-guards teleported out of there. This was not good.

"Heat levels rising."

This was really not good!

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx of Balhoon cried, waving its small arms.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe sighed.

"No, there has to be something we can do," I argued, getting everyone's attention. "There's always something. Can't we do it manually? There has to some kind of system restore system on this ship."

"Of course!" The Doctor grinned at me. "Good thinking, Sophie!" He went over to me and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together. I ignored the spark that went up my arm as he looked over at Jabe, "Jabe, come on." As we left the room, he called back to the crowd, "You lot – just chill!"

* * *

We ran all the way back to the venalation chamber. There was only two minutes left until the Earth died, and the heat levels were critical. It definitely felt that way. As we ran, I had to take off my jacket and tie it around my waist because it was getting hot. When we got there, the Doctor spoke up.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is."

Following his gaze, the switch he was talking about was located at the end of the line of enormous fans, and I groaned.

"Well, that's fantastic," I mumbled.

"Heat levels – rising. Heat levels – rising."

The Doctor went over to a lever that was near, and pulled it down, causing the fans to slow. For a moment, it seemed like it was going to work out. At least until he let go of the lever, and the fans picked up speed again. The Doctor looked up hopelessly at the fans. I glanced over at the lever and a thought came to mind. Jabe seemed to have the same thought process as she started to go over to the lever. I was quicker. I couldn't let Jabe do it. She was a tree and she would burn if she held onto the lever longer than she needed to. I pulled down the lever, slowing down the fans. The Doctor looked over at me, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping," I answered simply. "Someone needs to help this down so you can get over there. And Jabe can't do it. She's made of wood. She will burn to death if I don't do this." I gave him a small grin, "Go. You're wasting time, Time Lord." As soon as I said those words, I knew it would bring questions. His eyes widening made that very clear, but I just couldn't resist saying that. I just hoped I could come up with a good excuse for how I knew this. Luckily, the Doctor didn't ask questions. There were more important things to do. With one last look towards me, he ran over to the fans as the computer went off again.

"Heat levels – rising. Heat levels – rising."

As I held it down and the Doctor dodged the first fan, running underneath it, I turned to look at Jabe. "Go to your family, they need you more than we do." She hesitated. "Go." She didn't hesitate this time and she left the ventilation chamber. I looked over at the Doctor, who was at the second fan, and looking up at it anxiously. "Doctor! Keep going!" I called to him. "You can do it!"

Even with me calling this out, he stayed at the second fan and he was still there a little while later. The lever was getting hot beneath my hands, but I kept a tight hold on it. I wasn't about to give up now.

And I still didn't give up as the heat around me became intense, leaving me sweaty and panting and not in a good way. The Doctor looked over at me.

"Heat levels – rising. Heat levels – critical."

Finally, the Doctor dodged under the second fan. Though I was trying not to give up and keep the lever down, eventually the heat beneath my hands became too much. I cried out in pain as my hands got burnt and I let go of the lever, jumping backwards, holding my burnt hands in front of me. Because of me letting go, the fans circulated so fast that they could hardly be seen in order to cool the ship down. I winced as I looked up at the Doctor, who was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm…sorry." I managed to choke out through the pain. "But you…have to try…and keep going…!" I had to sit down and I did that as the computer went off yet again, counting down to when the Earth exploded.

"10…9…"

I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the inevitable to happen. This was definitely not how I thought I was going to die. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my aunt...

"8…7…6…5…4…"

I let out a shaky breath. "Goodbye Aunt Sarah," I whispered quietly as I closed my eyes even tighter.

"3…2…1."

But nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes as the computer went off one final time.

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."

My eyes opened fully and I glanced around, my gaze landing on the Doctor as he walked back through the non-moving fans. A grin slowly appeared on my lips. He did it. I quickly stood up to my feet, grinning widely.

"You did it!" I cheered and without thinking about it, I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. I realize what I did when I felt him tense up, and I broke the hug, blushing. Geez…how many times have I blushed around this man?

After getting over my blush, we headed back to the observation gallery. I didn't bother holding back my gasp at the sight of the dead or injured aliens around the area. Seeing all of them made me feel sick to my stomach. Jabe was still alive and was with her companions. I turned my head towards the Doctor to see his reaction. He was angry, that was for sure. Though I knew he wasn't, I asked him how he was.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied shortly. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one – teleportation through five thousand needs some kind of feed. Idea number two – this feed must be hidden nearby." He strided over to the ostrich egg, broke it open, and the teleportation feed fell out. He picked it up. "Idea number three – if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." With that, he twisted the feed and Cassandra slowly appeared. We could hear her voice and it sounded like she was in the middle of gloating.

"Ah you should have seen their little alien faces." She stopped speaking when she noticed her new surroundings, "Oh."

"The Last Human," The Doctor said darkly.

Cassandra looked and sounded flushed, "So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the…er…human club."

I rolled my eyes.

"People have died, Cassandra." The Doctor glared at her, "You murdered them."

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

I smirked, hearing the creaking sound she was making. The Doctor heard it too because in unison, we said,

"And creak?"

"And what?"

"Creak!" The Doctor repeated himself as I crossed my arms over my chest, my smirk widening. "You're creaking."

Cassandra's skin was tightening, making the creaking even more profound. Her eyes were becoming blood shot as well and she was getting whiter and whiter.

"What? Ah! Ah!" Cassandra panicked, "I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She was now covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor reminded her.

My smirk fell at how terrified Cassandra's voice sounded and I actually felt bad for her.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

I glanced over at him. His eyes were as cold as ice as he stared at Cassandra, ignoring her pleads. The compassionate side of me wanted to tell him to help her, but the other side was angry at what Cassandra did, and thought she deserved to die. But the compassionate side of me won out in the end.

"Doctor…" I whispered. "Help her."

He didn't look at me, the cold look still in his eyes. "Everything has its time and everything dies."

My eyes closed at the sound of those familiar lines.

Lines that I heard many times before.

"I'm…too…young!" Cassandra screeched. My eyes opened just in time to see her explode and I managed to move out of the way before the skin could hit me.

I glanced at the Doctor again. He was completely unfazed by this and his eyes were still cold as ice. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he walked away, and I stared after him, sighing softly.

* * *

"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit is now closed for maintenance."

Everyone was now gone from the Manchester Suite, except for me. I stood before the window, watching the leftovers of Earth with a sad look on my face. Though I hated the fact that the Doctor had brought me here to see my planet burn, now I wished that I had. At least someone would have been here to see it go. All of that life. All of that history in one planet…and no one was here to see it. It was then that I heard familiar footsteps coming up from behind me.

I spoke up, quietly, as the Doctor stood beside me. "You know…how you said my Earth is still alive in the past? When I come from?" I glanced up at him as he looked down at me, meeting my sad eyes, and then he nodded softly. "Take me back?"

He stared at me for a few minutes before nodding again, holding out his hand towards one of my bandaged hands (I got them wrapped up before going over there). I slipped my hand in his and let him lead me out of there.

* * *

Now back in 2005, I stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at all the crowds, all happy and full of life, reminding me that everyone was still there. I smiled tearfully to myself.

"Big issues!" a magazine seller called out from inside the crowds, handing them out to those who wanted them.

Hearing it, I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

"You think it'll last forever," The Doctor said from beside me while I continued to watch everyone walking around. "People, and cars and concrete. But it won't." My small smile fell at that and I bit my bottom lip. "One day it's all gone. Even the sky."

I looked up at the bright blue sky. It was hard to imagine that one day it would be gone. But it would always be remembered, just like the Earth would. We both stood there without say anything but it was only for a moment. Then I heard the Doctor's voice.

"My planet's gone."

My eyes snapped to his as my heart beat against my chest. Gone? Gallifrey was gone? "No..." I whispered so quietly that even the Doctor didn't hear me. He went on with speaking.

"I did see my planet burn," he said softly. "It burnt just like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"Doctor..." I breathed out his name, a sad look on my face. He didn't look at me. I took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" I asked softly. This time he didn't say anything, looking as if he was deep in his thoughts. I asked another question that was for sure to bring even more questions from the Doctor, "Was it...the Daleks?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and looked at me, shocked.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Yes, this ends the second episode. You're not reading it wrong. Talk about a cliffhanger, huh? I feel so evil :D So...what happens next will be an original chapter, but it'll be short. It'll consist of the Doctor and Sophie talking and eating chips, having the date we never got to see at the end of the _actual _episode. Mm...I wonder how Sophie will explain this without revealing who her aunt is? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the chapter as a whole!**

**Until next time on RITS!**


	8. Talk Over Chips

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters that I make up.

**Author's Note: **Up to 77 reviews! Keep them coming!

Sophie's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore. She wears the same outfit she wore at the end of the Sophie episode.

* * *

**_Sophie's POV…_**

As soon as he got over his shock, the Oncoming Storm expression colored his face and before I could blink, he had my shoulders in firm, but hard grip, making me wince. The dark look in his eyes was enough to make me shiver and flinch back.

"How…do…you…know…about…the Daleks…?" he gritted his question out, his grip tightening around my shoulders. I didn't say anything and he gave me a shake, "Tell me! Now!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped noticing that everyone was staring at us. Most of them looking worried and the others were talking quietly to one another. I decided to ignore them, turning back towards the Doctor. I leaned in and said quietly,

"Look, just calm down…I'll tell you everything but let's do it somewhere else, away from everyone, okay?" His hands still gripped my shoulders tightly as he stared at me, a hard expression on his face now as he contemplated whether or not to listen. I knew that he wanted to know now, but I needed to tell him face to face. With just me and him. Not with everyone watching us. I sighed and looked the Doctor right in the eye as I added softly, "Please Doctor."

He stared at me for a couple more minutes before his grip on my shoulders loosened and he let go of them. He then gave a short nod of agreement.

I looked at him gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

I ended up taking him to my favorite chip shop there was nearby where we were at. We got a seat in the back, away from prying eyes. I got us a plate of chips for us to share. As we waited for the chips, the Doctor leaned forward, placing his arms on the table.

"Start talking," he demanded.

I twirled my thumbs around each other nervously as I glanced down at them. "I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning would be nice." The Doctor leaned back on his seat, crossing his leather covered arms over his chest as he stared me down, making me feel even more nervous.

I sucked in a breath and let it out, nodding my head. "Okay." I looked back at him while my thumbs continued to twirl around nervously. "What do you want to know?"

He didn't hesitate in telling me, already having the questions in mind, "How do you know about the Daleks? How do you know what kind of species of alien I am?"

The answers to those questions were simple.

"My aunt."

"Your aunt?" The Doctor repeated with a confused look on his face. He made it sound like a question. At my nod, his eyes narrowed, "How does she know about _that_?"

Before I could reply, the waitress came with our chips, smiling at us bubbly. "Here you go, loves," she chirped happily as she sat down the plate in the middle of the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," I told her, smiling back at her softly.

"You're welcome, love." The waitress then glanced at the Doctor and looked him over appreciatively. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably at the sight of it. The waitress looked back at me and leaned towards me, whispering almost excitedly in my ear, "He's gorgeous. Good choice."

I blushed. "Er…thanks." She gave me a wink before leaving us alone. I turned back to the Doctor, who was staring at me. I coughed nervously. "Uh…where were we?

"Your aunt." He reminded me and I nodded.

"Right." And I didn't say anything after that. I was contemplating whether or not to tell him about who my aunt was.

After a while, I could tell the Doctor was getting impatient, so I had to decide. I took a deep breath before speaking but I didn't look at him as I picked at the chips.

"My aunt…knows about this alien stuff…because she learned from the best…" I said slowly. "This person showed her all of time and space…showed her all of the beauty of the universe. Showed her that life was worth fighting for. That even the most ordinary person can be important. And that person is the one I'm sitting in front of." I finally looked at the Doctor. He wasn't blinking as he stared at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend. But the one thing I could was the emotion in the Doctor's blue eyes. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Who's your aunt?" he choked out, and he didn't bother hiding the emotion in his tone.

"My aunt…" I sucked in a breath and let it out, looking him right in the eye. "My aunt is Sarah Jane Smith." I went on without letting him say anything, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier … but I didn't know how to tell you. That's how I know what I know. My aunt told me all about your adventures when I was a little girl. I grew up listening to them. She told me about the Time Lords, about the Daleks, about what the word TARDIS stands for, and she told me about Gallifrey…" I said his planet's name in a whisper, earning a flinch from the Doctor. "Is it really gone?" the question was also asked in a whisper.

"Yes…it's really gone…" he whispered back. "And yeah, it was a war with the Daleks. They destroyed everything."

There was a pause until I spoke in a soft voice. "What about the Time Lords? What happened to them?"

"Gone…I'm the only one left," he whispered again, resting one of his arms on the table. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. That's why I'm traveling on my own…because there's no one else."

I hesitated for a moment before I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me, surprised.

"There's me," I told him softly. "You have me…" Then I quickly added after realizing what that sounded like, "And Sarah Jane."

"Sarah Jane." The Doctor smiled slightly, first smile since we started talking. "And how is Sarah?"

"How about we go back to the TARDIS and I'll tell you everything?" I suggested.

"That would be fantastic." He grinned and I grinned back. After I paid for the chips, we left the chip shop, together.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Unquiet Dead, Part 1...**

**As you can see I changed my mind and decided to let Sophie tell the Doctor who her aunt is in this original chapter. I hope his reaction to it was okay :) Now we get back to the episodes in the next chapter! Fun, fun, fun! ;) Here's a question for you guys, which episode in season one are you most excited to read for this story? Tell me in a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Anyway, see you next time on RITS!**


End file.
